Blazing Star: Apprentice's Pride
by Allen Itami
Summary: Starkit has become Starpaw, apprentice of Sunclan. Her training has started, but she finds herself wraped up in a power struggle between cats of Riverclan, and things only get worse once Riverclan is attacked by another clan. Fixed the repeating issues
1. Alliances

Blazing Star: Apprentice's Pride is the continuation of Blazing Star: Destiny's Beginning. I promise it will be MUCH longer than Destiny's Beginning, since a lot more will happen.

To understand this fanfic, please be sure to read Blazing Star: Destiny's Beginning, so you understand the main character, Starpaw, and some of the other cats as well (along with some events that will be mentioned that happened in the previous fanfic)

This is the alliance for this book (not complete, more cats may be introduced during the course of the story, and what not) You'll notice there are a lot more cats in this one, than the previous one (such as warriors not mentioned previously) this is becouse at the time the first Alliance was made, I was still trying to figure out all the characters (since Starpaw was a kit, I didnt rush the alliances and stuff) Now that Starpaw is an apprentice, and thus, able to leave the camp regularly, she will come into contact with the other clans frequently, and thus, meet many, and pretty much all, these cats.

You'll notice how only the kits in Sunclan have their mothers pointed out, this is simply becouse Sunclan is the main clan, and the most important clan. The reason 2 kits in Sunclan dont have a labeled parent, is becouse they are not orignally from Sunclan (will be explained in the story).

You'll also notice Mountainclan has a whole crud load of warriors, and no elders. There is a good reason for this (which will be explained)

Also, the reason the update for this was so long, is becouse I got sidetracked planning my new warriors fanfic 'Kittypet or Warrior?' Which has six clans, and about 30 members each (exluding elders, kits, and apprentices) So keep a look out for that fanfic as well.

----

**Alliances**

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Blazestar - Orange-Gold large, short-haired Tom with deep blue eyes. Apprentice: Starpaw

**Deputy: **Braveheart - handsome tortie and white tom with one eye missing. Mate of Snowfur. Apprentice: Shadepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Ravenfur – Small black she-cat with a notch of her ear missing.

**Warriors:**

Tigerstripe - Large black tabby tome with gray stripes. Originally of Moonclan. Mate of Sandtail.

Sandtail - Brown She-cat with a ginger tail. Apprentice: Fernpaw

Lionclaw - Redish Gold tom with large paws. Mate of Willowpelt. Apprentice: Bluepaw

Whitestorm - white, short haired tom with amber eyes.

Smallclaw - Black tom with a ginger tail and unusually small front paws.

Duststorm - brown tabby tom with dark flecks. Mate of Dawnflower

Venomheart – Black tom with a white tail and three red stripes under left eye. Formerly a rogue.

.

**Apprentices:**

Starpaw - albino long-haired she cat

Bluepaw - gray she cat with a white muzzle

Fernpaw - light gray she cat

Shadepaw - Dark gray tom with a pale gray belly

**Queens:**

Snowfur - pretty white, long-haired she cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Leaftail - Light Orange long haired she cat

Dawnflower - light orange she cat with blue eyes

Willowpelt - pretty light gray she cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

OneEar - old tortie with one ear torn off. Oldest cat in Sunclan.

Mousefang – Brown tabby tom.

**Kits:**

_(L = Leaftail, S = Snowfur, D = Dawnflower, W = Willowpelt.)_

Hawkkit – Brown tom with gray paws and amber eyes. (S_)_

Bramblekit – Brown and black tabby tom and yellow eyes_.( S)_

Moonkit – White she-cat with brown, orange, and black splotched front legs, and green eyes. _(S)_

Flamekit – Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes._ (L)_

Ivykit – Brown and Black tabby she-cat with unusual markings. _(D)_

Skykit – Brown she-cat with sky blue eyes. _(D)_

Sunkit – Golden tom with blue eyes. _(L)_

Wolfkit – Brown tom with a pale yellow underside, light brown front left paw and right hind paw, and pale blue eyes. _(D)_

Snowkit – Pretty Orange she-cat with two hind paws_ (W)_

Lightningkit – Bright yellow tom with blue eyes. _(W)_

Smokekit – Dark gray, short furred tom with one brown front paw, one black front paw, and a white tipped tail. Light blue eyes.

Palekit – pale gold, long haired she-cat with a brown tipped tail and brown eyes.

**-**

**Moonclan**

**Leader: **Shadowstar –solid black tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Mothflower.

**Deputy: **Batear – brown tom with unusually large ears. Apprentice: Nightpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Featherpelt – long haired white she-cat. Formerly Sunclan

**Warriors:**

Leopordfur – unusually spotted grey tom. Mate of Sootfur. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Shadepelt – long haired gray tom

Crowclaw – black tom with gray paws

Ravenpelt– long haired black tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw – Dark grey tom with black muzzle, paws, and tail

Darkpaw – grey she cat with a black right front paw.

**Queens:**

Mothflower – long haired gray she cat with gray eyes

Mousefur – light brown she cat

Sootfur – gray she cat

**Elders:**

Specklenose – brown she cat with a gray muzzle

LostFoot – old black tom with a missing leg

Gingerface – White tom with a ginger head.

**Kits:**

Hawkkit – Dark Brown tom with gray underbelly

Tawnykit – White with brown and orange splotched head.

**-**

**Mistclan**

**Leader: **Oakstar – Deep red tom with a missing leg, ear and eye.

**Deputy: **Fernpelt – light gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

**Medicine Cat:** Raincloud – light grey she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Fernpelt

**Warriors:**

Ashfur – Light gray she-cat.

Ragedclaw – redish brown tom. Apprentice: Robinpaw

Shadefoot – gray tom with black paws. Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Brokenfoot – brown tom with a broken-looking front paw.

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw – pretty light brown she cat with a white belly.

Hawkpaw – Brown tom with White paws and underbelly.

**Queens:**

Raintail – misty gray she cat with white paws and belly

Speckletail – light grey she-cat with a speckled tail

Cinderpelt – orange she-cat

**Elders:**

Windsong – Once pretty light gray, almost white, she-cat.

Blacktail – brown tom with a black tail.

Darkstorm – Dark gray tabby tom with stormy gray eyes.

Talonfang – Brown tom with a gray muzzle.

**Kits:**

Dewkit – misty gray she-cat with white tail

Snowkit – White she-cat with gray speckled tail and paws

Graykit - Gray and Ginger splotched tom with green eyes

**-**

**Mountainclan**

**Leader: **Tornstar – Broad brown tom with a scarred face. Mate of Moonfur.

**Deputy: **Mudclaw – long haired brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Stonefur – light grey short haired tom. Apprentice: Brackenpaw

**Warriors:**

Boulderleg – brown tom with a gray leg

Stoneclaw – long haired dark gray she-cat

Brightheart – tan she-cat

Ivorycloud – ivory-furred tom. Mate of Brightheart. Apprentice: Kindlepaw

Sandflight - Pale yellow tom with gold eyes.

Grayshadow - Dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and pale blue eyes.

Blackface – Brown tom with a black muzzle and ears.

Woodpelt – Brown and black tabby she-cat

Echopelt – Dark brown tom with light brown tabby stripes

Grayheart – Gray she-cat with light gray eyes

Cinderfrost – Gray tom with a white belly and paws.

Cherrystep – Black she-cat with ginger paws.

**Apprentices:**

Brackenpaw – brown splotched tom

Kindlepaw – grey-brown she cat

**Queens:**

Moonfur – white she cat with light grey eyes.

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Mountainkit – Brown tom with gray eyes.

Milkkit – Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Bramblekit - Brown she-cat with Dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

**-**

**Sun-DrownClan**

**Leader: **Longstar – White tabby tom with dark stripes and a long tail.

**Deputy: **Thunderclaw – Bright yellow tom

**Medicine Cat: **Ashwisker – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Pantherpelt – solid black, short haired tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Feathertail

Brambleclaw – Golden brown tom.

Barktail – Light Brown she cat with a dark brown splotched tail

Brackenpelt – Dark brown splotched tom

Rainpool – light grey with silver she cat with grey eyes.

Silvertiger – pale gray (almost white) she-cat with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Apprencite: Patchpaw

Skullface - Large tom with a black back, white face and underside, legs, and tail with Amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Patchpaw – Black and White tom

**Queens:**

Feathertail – long haired white she-cat with brown splotches

**Elders:**

Mouseheart – Small brown tom with a white tipped tail

Dapplefoot – ginger she-cat with brown splotched paws.

**Kits:**

Stormkit – Dark gray tom with light gray and black stripes.

**-**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar – misty grey she cat with a silver muzzle

**Deputy: **Spottedleaf – pretty tortie she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing – pale yellow she cat

**Warriors:**

Foxpelt – orange tom with a white underside, paws and tail tip(think a cat with fox coloration). Mate of Otterfur.

Stormclaw – Dark grey tom. Mate of Thistletail.

Thornclaw – white tom with brown plotches. Mate of Frostfur.

Whitemist – White tom with gray paws and tail tip, with yellow eyes.

Greenfrost – White tome with gray tipped tail, underbelly, paws, and marking on his head. Green eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw

Graybreeze – Dark gray and white tom with light, blue-gray paws (front left leg is all white) and Green eyes.

Hollyheart – Pretty light brown she-cat with yellow dashes on her head, and tail, white tipped tail, and a gray muzzle. Clear, light blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw– light brown she cat with white paws

**Queens:**

Frostfur – pure white she cat with green eyes

Thistletail – brown furred she cat

Otterfur – sleek grey she cat

**Elders:**

Scarface – Black tom with a scarred face, resulting in loss of both his eyes.

Dappledawn – Once pretty she-cat with a dappled coat and gold underbelly.

Morningflower – Pale ginger she-cat

**Kits:**

Lilykit – Light gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Waterkit – Silvery blue she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Harekit – Brown tom with green eyes.

Frogkit – pure white tom with large, pad-like paws.

Blackkit – Black tom with misty gray stipes on his side.

Foxkit – Russet colored tom with white tipped tail, paws, muzzle, and eyelids. Has two black tripes on his muzzle that resemble wiskers. Golden eyes.

**Cats outside the Clans**

Robin – A strange brown she cat with twin white stripes on her sides, and green eyes. A Kittypet.

Ebony – black tom with a dark gray spot on his chest and pale gray eyes. Mate of Robin. A Kittypet

Jasper - White tom with a deep orange stripe down his back and ears, and a brown stripe and ringed tail. A Kittypet

Mina – White she-cat with light brown tail tips, ears, and paws. A kittypet

Addertalon – Thick golden-brown tabby tom. Formerly Sunclan

Jayfog – Black and Dark Gray tabby she-cat. Formerly Sun-Drownclan

Tsuki – Odd speaking Dark gray she-cat with Black tabby stripes and brown eyes.

Mistfrost – Gray tom with black paws and tail tip and ears (with white rings on the area where the gray and black fur meet on his legs and tail) with pale blue eyes.

Bloodmoon – Black tom with a deep, blood red marking on his face and gold eyes.

Whitestripe – Soft brown tom with a white underside, stripes, and white tail tip. Yellow eyes. Originally Riverclan.


	2. Prologue

**fixed some things**

---

The morning mist settled over the area like a thin veil. A wooden fence surrounding twoleg buildings, to seperate the buildings from the forests. Upon the fence, a she-at rested, her pretty brown fur lightly damp in the morning mist. Two white stripes going down her sides. Amused green eyes stared out in the morning sun-kissed forest. A black tom with dark gray dash on his chest with piercing gray eyes walked up behind her on the fence, sitting next to her.

Below them, another cat walked towards the forest, their tail held high.

"Going out again, Jasper?" The brown she-cat asked.

Jasper, a white tom with a deep orange stripe down his back and ears, and a brown stripe and ringed tail, looked up at her, his eyes amused and determined.

"When have I not?" He asked. The she-cat gave a chuckle, her tail lazily wagging slightly, before settling in a motionless state again.

"You'll never get a female that way. Why not try some of the clans in the valley? The forest clan cats are far to stingy." She said. The black tom remained silent, and Jasper gave a snort.

"Please, those she-cats wont give me the time of day. I suppose a she-cat like you would have no problem finding a mate though." Jasper said, glancing at the black tom next to the pretty she-cat. The she-cat gave an amused meow.

"Well, finding one for myself was easy." She said, her ears flicked lightly. Jasper snorted.

"Well, my twolegs wouldn't get me a mate, so I will find one for myself! Wish me luck, Robin!" He yelled behind him. The she-cat, Robin, chuckled again.

"He wont find a mate that way." She said, purring lightly when the black tom rubbed against her flank.

"You shouldn't pick on him though." He said. He looked up at the forest again, watching the birds in the trees.

"You are the last person I wanna hear that from Ebony." Robin said. Ebony gave a low rumbled growl of aknowledgement. They both turned to look as a new cat approached them from below. His bright yellow fur stood out in the green grass. His ear tips and paws were black, his underbelly and tail tip white, with a black ring on his tail, seperating the white and yellow portions. He looked up at the two cats, his eyes desperate.

"Looking for something?" The she-cat asked. The tom nodded.

"My kits." He said, his voice pained. Robin blinked.

"Kits? There are many kits here. Which kits do you mean?" She asked. The tom gavea pained wimper.

"My kits.." He said, settling down on the ground. Robin got up and jumped down to him, Ebony following her.

"Your kits, huh? Twolegs steal them?" She asked. The tom nodded. Ebony watched the forest behind them, his gaze looking at some bushes.

For a moment, he thought he saw a white cat, with bright red eyes.

-

Starpaw ran. She had crossed the border between Mistclan and Sunclan by accident while trying to catch a mouse, and she thought she might have been seen. She stopped once she was sure she was back in Sunclan territory, and glanced around, looking for new prey. She had to find something, or Blazestar would be disappointed in her. Having Blazestar disappointed in her seemed worse to her, than to have him mad at her.

She spotted a squirrel, and crouched low, stepping forward carefully. She held her breath, now only a few mouse lengths away from it, before she sprang, killing it with one blow. She looked around, shivering slightly, but not from the cold.

She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, though she knew no one in her clan was. Did this mean it was a cat from another clan? She shook her head from side to side, and picked up the squirrel to take back to the camp.

Starpaw nodded to Smallclaw as he exited the camp. Smallclaw didnt even glance at her, the tom still seemed sore when he was attacked by Leaftail becouse he had hurt Starpaw when she was trying to play with a tired Whitestorm. Starpaw crossed the camp to the fresh kill pile, adding her squirrel to it. It was leaf fall, and food was becoming scarce. Starpaw could easily tell, from how the fresh kill pile wasnt as full as it normally would be, but it was early morning, so she supposed it was all right.

Taking a small mouse for herself, she sat down near the apprentice den, looking over the camp. The cats were all almost up, kits coming out to play, elders groaning in the early morning, warriors laying sleepily in the moring sun, waiting to see which would go out on patrol.

Dawnflower, Willowpelt, and Leaftail all had their kits, and Starpaw enjoyed watching them play, as It reminded her of when she was a carefree kit, and not an appretnice training to be a warrior. They had a shocking total of twelve kits now, and Starpaw remembered hearing Blazestar and Braveheart murmuring about how they may not have enough warriors to mentor them all when the time came.

Snowfur's kits would be the first to be mentored, having a full moon on the others. Bramblekit was already showing promise, already knowing one of the hunter's crouches, thanks to Starpaw, and was easily the strongest of the kits. Moonkit and Hawk-kit were far quieter than their brother, though Hawk-kit showed great promise in fighting.

Leaftail had kits as well, two total, both male. The first was Lightningkit, a bright yellow tom with clear blue eyes, that seemed to love causing trouble. On more than one occasion Starpaw had to hiss him away when he tried to bite her long tail. The other was Sunkit, a golden tom with deep azure blue eyes. Out of the two, Starpaw would admit she liked him best. He reminded her of Fernpaw. For being a kit, he was suprisingly mature, just like Fernpaw.

Willowpelt had two kits as well, Flamekit and Snowkit. Flamekit truly earned her name with her firey personality. Starpaw learned first hand that the she-cat had no problems fighting a larger cat, and one that was higher rank than her. She had seen Flamekit attack Smallclaw, and win, though probably becouse Smallclaw was still cautious of kits becouse of Leaftail. Snowkit was more mellow than Flamekit, but highly energetic. Lionclaw had once joked that it seemed that Snowkit and Starpaw should have been sisters, since they acted almost the same, only Snowkit wouldnt go and attack random warriors for the fun of it, and she couldnt out muscle any of her male kit-mates.

Dawnflower's litter had also come, having three kits herself. Wolfkit, Skykit, and Ivykit. Wolfkit was an odd tom, Starpaw found. He was brown with a pale yellow underside, light brown front left paw, and right hind paw, and pale blue eyes. He certainly enjoyed play fighting, but he wouldnt play fight with any of the she-cats, only the toms. She actually saw him attack Bramblekit when he had been play fighting with Flamekit, and was winning. Skykit was an energetic she-cat to say the least. She was a pretty pure brown, with sky blue eyes, which was how she got her name. She was constantly pouncing on Sunkit, which made Starpaw wonder if perhaps she liked him. Ivykit was a strange she-cat as well. She was brown with black tabby stripes, the stripes on her legs resembled ivy vines, giving her her name. She seemed totally smitten with Smallclaw, which Starpaw couldnt understand at all, and neither could Smallclaw, apparently, as the tom had tried to avoid staying within the camp now, to avoid the persistant Ivykit, though Starpaw understood the small she-cat meant well.

The last two kits, Palekit and Smokekit, were actually not of Sunclan. The nursery queens were taking care of them, each taking shifts it seemed. Palekit was an energetic she-cat, with a pale gold coat and brown tipped tail. Her unusual brown eyes made her stand out from the other kits however. Her brother, Smokekit, was dark gray, with one black front paw, and one brown front paw with a white tipped tail and light blue eyes. He was quieter than his sister, though just as energetic. He didnt talk all that much, but he certainly loved to play.

The two caused quiet an uproar when Lionclaw had brought them to the clan. They had been found about a moon ago, soon after Dawnflower had her litter, and Lionclaw had found them while hunting. They had the smell of Mountainclan on them. The kits were old enough that they said their names were Palekit and Smokekit, but they refused to say more than that. Tigerstripe, Sandtail, and Smallclaw were firmly against them joining the clan, just like they didnt like Starpaw becoming apart of Sunclan, but Blazestar stated that he could not abandon two kits, and that they could not currently be returned to Mountainclan, though he wouldnt say why. The way the air grew tense at that point, suggested to Starpaw that something was wrong in Mountainclan.

Starpaw had taken an immediate interest in the two newcommers, since she had yet to meet a Mountainclan cat. She had met Riverclan, Mistclan, and Moonclan cats before, be it on patrol, or when she was kit-napped as a kit, but she'd yet to have met a Sun-drownclan cat, or a Mountainclan cat.

As it turns out, the two were siblings, and they wouldnt say much of anything of their lives at Mountainclan, so Starpaw eventaully lost interest in learning more of them, and instead focused on her training.

Starpaw, Shadepaw, Bluepaw, and Fernpaw were already coming along well, Fernpaw coming along better than her siblings. It was no secret that Blazestar was considering making her a warrior early.

Starpaw yawned, taking a bite of her mouse, watching the kits. Recently, she'd been having dreams, that began to unsettle her. She had told no one of them, but she began to feel they meant something.

It was a dream of a river being swallowed by a massive flood coming from Sun-Drown Place, and a falling star burning out in the flood waters, reaching desperately for the night and sun.


	3. Chapter 1

**Fixed the problem, didnt notice it before that it repeated at one point**

--

Starpaw crouched low to the ground, ears perked, listening. Birds chirped in the trees above, she heard a scuffle from the side, and turned only her eyes to glance. She saw nothing. She took another careful step ahead, all senses perked, and ready for on-comming attacks. Her gaze all around.

A sudden sound of a twig snapping made her freeze. She looked around, trying to locate the sound. She saw a flash of gold, and she bolted ahead. She heard rustling behind her, knowing she was being pursued. She quickly launched herself up on a tree, and launched herself to the path she just came to, colliding with another cat.

Hissing she batted at the other cat with her paws, nipping at anything she could get to.

"All right, that is enough Starpaw! Training is over for now." The other cat said. Starpaw backed off, looking at her mentor, Blazestar, with excitement, and the hope that he was joking. The sun was setting, however, and she knew they had to return to camp.

Blazestar nodded to her, and began to lead the way back to camp, constantly checking to make sure she was following him. It was a habit formed after she had been returned to Sunclan. When she was a kit, a tom named Addertalon had his group of loners attack Starpaw and her group, which consisted of Braveheart, Willowpelt, Shadpaw, Fernpaw, Bluepaw, and herself. At the time, Fernpaw, Bluepaw, Shadepaw, and Starpaw herself had been kits, and werent actually allowed to leave camp, but had convinced Blazestar to let them go as far as the Training Clearing and back. Willowpelt and Braveheart where escorting them back, when Addertalon and his gang attacked them.

Starpaw was kit-napped by Addertalon, as a last revenge token, but Venomheart, a tom who was in Addertalon's group, had insisted that she was returned.

After trying to flee, Starpaw had ended up in the paws of Moonclan, and their leader, Shadowstar. Venomheart insisted upon her return to Sunclan, and that night, Shadowstar had escorted Venomheart and Starpaw to the Moonclan border, at Small Land.

From there, Venomheart brought Starpaw back to Sunclan, where she received a warm welcome. Venomheart even received an offer to join Sunclan, which he accepted.

Soon after that, Starpaw and her milk siblings became apprentices. Bluepaw was apprenticed to Lionclaw, Shadepaw to Braveheart, Fernpaw to Sandtail, and Starpaw herself was apprenticed to Blazestar.

From there, training started for the four cats, and Starpaw admitted, it was difficult. She got the hang of things pretty quickly, but her white fur made her stand out in the forest, which made it hard for her to hunt. She did the best she could, though, and after learning to stay down wind, and be as quiet as possible, she could hunt all right, though she was still a better fighter.

Fernpaw's training was going exceptionally well, as Starpaw found out. She had heard Blazestar and Sandtail talking about Fernpaw already becoming a warrior. Starpaw was a tad jealous, but she was proud of her milk sister.

Blazestar looked back at Starpaw one last time when they reached the enterance to camp, then ducked inside through the hollowed log. Starpaw followed, the familiar sounds and scents flooding her.

The queens all had their kits out, all playing and wrestling in the afternoon sun. The elders, One-Ear, and Mousefang lounged in the setting sun in Starpaw's favorite napping place, but she didnt complain.

Bluepaw and Shadepaw were sharing tongues while eating some mice near the apprentice's den. Starpaw glanced around as she walked to the fresh kill pile, to take a mouse for herself, and continued to look around as she went to eat with Shadepaw and Bluepaw. She was looking for Fernpaw, and to keep an eye out for Bramblekit and Wolfkit. Bramblekit had helped Wolfkit get into the habit of attacking Starpaw's tail, or just Starpaw in general, so she had to stay on her paws now when she was in the camp. She noticed everyone was in the camp, all warriors, elders, queens. Braveheart, Blazestar, and Ravenfur were near Highrock, talking about something she couldnt quite hear. She noticed as she reached Shadepaw and Bluepaw, that not only could she not locate Fernpaw, she could also not locate Leaftail.

"Hey Starpaw!" Bluepaw said as Starpaw situated herself.

"Hi Bluepaw. Have you seen Fernpaw?" Starpaw asked. Shadepaw gulped down another bite of mouse rather loudly.

"Yeah, she is with Leaftail. Guess what!" Shadepaw said excitedly. Starpaw looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?" she asked. Shadepaw gave a mewl of excitement.

"Fernpaw is having her warrior ceremony today!" He said. Starpaw's ears stood straight up, her eyes wide.

"What? Really?" She asked. She knew Fernpaw would be made into a warrior soon, but not this soon. Both Bluepaw and Shadepaw nodded.

"Yeah, that is where she is right now, getting groomed by Leaftail." Bluepaw said, before sighing, "I wish we could be warriors that fast."

"Fernpaw is just really smart and talented. Sandtail even complimented her on her ability to learn and adapt." Shadepaw said, trying to hide his envy, though he failed slightly at it. Starpaw mewled her approval, and began to eat. After the three finished, they talked about their training, before Blazestar jumped atop Highstones, and called a clan meeting.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." Starpaw, Shadepaw, and Bluepaw went to join the other cats for the clan meeting. The three staying together, but between Lionclaw and Braveheart. Starpaw saw Leaftail and Fernpaw emurge from the nursery, Fernpaw's coat glistening from the grooming Leaftail had done. The two stood in front of Highrock, Fernpaw completely and utterly calm as she gazed up at Blazestar. She didnt look even excited, just calm and composed. Starpaw had to admit, she was awed by this.

"Today is a joyous event, though one that comes fairly quickly. I am told by Sandtail that her apprentice, Fernpaw, is ready to be made into a warrior. Sandtail, I ask you, is Fernpaw truly ready for the responsibility, and hardships warriors are delt?" He asked. Sandtail, who had taken place next to Fernpaw, nodded.

"Yes, I believe she is ready." She aid, her voice steady, and determined. Blazestar nodded, and then kept his gaze on Fernpaw.

"Then I, Blazestar, call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" He asked. Fernpaw nodded her head.

"I do." She said, her voice even, calm, completely undisturbed by anything like nervousness, or excitement. Blazestar nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name: Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernwill. Starclan honors your bravery, and intellect." He said. Blazestar leaped down, and touched her bowed head with his muzzle. Fernwill then licked his shoulder respectfully, as the cats of the clan began to chant Fernwill's name.

"Fernwill! Fernwill! Fernwill!"

Starpaw darted forward, mewling happily at her sister. Fernwill's eyes were filled with a calm joy, as Leaftail licked her ear affectionately.

"In tradition of our warrior ancestors, Fernwill must sit silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp while we sleep." Blazestar said. Fernwill nodded, and the cats began to disperse, some congradulating Fernwill, before going to their dens. Starpaw, Shadepaw, and Bluepaw all stayed outside the den, watching their sister for some time, before they as well retired for the night. Starpaw glanced once more at her sister, a pang of lonelyness, when she realized she wouldnt be able to sleep beside her sister again for some time. She shook it off, and slipped into the apprentice's den, to get some sleep. She had training tomarrow, after all.

-

Starpaw woke up with a start, and looked around the den in a panic. She calmed when she realized there were no enemies, and laid her head back down on her paws, sighing, and taking comfort in the warm heat coming from Shadepaw and Bluepaw. Starpaw had had a particularly bad dream that time. Normally, like the past few nights, it was the dream of the river being swallowed, and a falling star. This time, she had a terrifying dream of a battle. Cats were screeching in the mist, Starpaw could still smell the blood that hung thickly in it. She could see shapes in the mist, of three cats, but she couldnt quite make them out.

Bluepaw and Shadepaw began to stur, waking up finally. The three of them had training today, so Starpaw got up and streatched, yawned, and then left the den to get some breakfast.

-

Starpaw batted at Blazestar, dodging a swipe aimed at her head, and batted at him again. Blazestar had been teaching her fighting moves since they left for training at sunrise. It was now sun-high, and Starpaw was beginning to get hungry. Blazestar shook his head, and looked up at the sky.

"Starpaw, it is getting later in the day, so lets go on a bit of a hunting patrol, and return to the camp." Blazestar said. Starpaw nodded eagerly, and followed him as he led the way through the forest. She noticed they were heading towards the Riverclan boarder, and kept her ears alert for sounds of prey. Mice and squirrels were common in this area after all.

They came to a river that separated Riverclan and Sunclan, and the two departed on different ways to hunt, though they stayed on their side of the river. Starpaw spotted a mouse taking a drink, and crouched low, keeping her eyes on the mouse.

Before the mouse could react, she darted forward and caught it, killing it swiftly. She heard a mewl of approval from across the river, and looked up to see where it had come from.

The mewl had come from a pretty tortie-and white she-cat with a white tipped tail, her eyes a pretty amber color. It was Spottedleaf, the deputy of Riverclan. Starpaw had seen her once before, when she was shown the borders of Sunclan. Starpaw nodded to the she-cat, who nodded back, before disappearing into the thicket on her side of the river. Starpaw stared after her for a moment, before skuffing some leaves and dirt over the mouse. She felt someone watching her, and looked up again to across the river. She saw a cat she'd never seen before.

It was a white tom, with gray paws and tail tip, his cold yellow eyes staring at her. Starpaw shivered slightly, and turned back to covering her mouse. The feeling of him staring at her didnt leave, and she looked up to see him still staring intently at her. She gulped a little, but kept firm, and uncovered her mouse, and carried it into the thicket on Sunclan's side of the river, determined now to hide the mouse out of the tom's sight, and to get out of his sight in general. Before she could put the mouse down, though, Blazestar trodded up to her, three mice dangling from his jaws.

"Let's take these back to camp for now." He said. Starpaw nodded in agreement, and followed obediently. She still felt a chill from the tom she had seen. He must have been a Riverclan warrior, she decided. She wondered if she'd ever see him again.

-

Starpaw yawned. She jumped up slightly, to avoid another paw swipe form Bramblekit. After returning from training and getting moss for the elders, Bramblekit had wanted to play, so she decided to humor him for some time, before taking a nap.

"Starpaw, are you going to tomarrow's Gathering?" Bramblekit asked. Starpaw stared at him for a moment. It was true, that she hadnt been to one yet. Fernwill had gotten to go first, the Bluepaw and Shadepaw, but Starpaw herself had yet to go to a Gathering.

"I dunno." Starpaw said truthfully, sitting down. She yawned again, and Bramblekit tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You think Blazestar will let you go?" He asked. Starpaw blinked.

"Maybe, who knows." She said. She laid down, feeling a bit warn out. Starpaw hissed suddenly, when something had suddenly latched on and bitten her tail. She glanced around and saw Lightningkit, her tail in his small jaws. His eyes had a playfull glint. She hissed threateningly at him, baring her fangs, but he didnt take the hint, and so she batted him in the side of the head quickly, her claws sheatched. He bite down harder, though and Starpaw was losing patience. Wolfkit suddenly pounced on him though, suprising Lightningkit to make him let go. Lightningkit hissed at him, but Wolfkit just shook his head, and went back to the other kits. Lightningkit looked up at Starpaw once more, before trotting back to the other kits, where Flamekit promptly tackled him.

Starpaw yawned again, and laid down. Bramblekit laid down next to her, and she licked him on the head, before laying her head on her paws. She closed her eyes, intending on a nap, but was rudely interupted by a prod to her head by a paw. She cracked an eye open, and looked up to see Braveheart.

"Starpaw, Blazestar wants to see you." He said gently. Starpaw groaned, but got up. Bramblekit got up as well, and went to join the other kits.

Shaking away some of her tiredness, Starpaw trotted over to Blazestar's den. Once she was at the entrance, she called a greeting, and waited a few seconds for Blazestar to respond, before slipping inside.

"Starpaw." Blazestar said once Starpaw entered. He was laying on his bed of moss, a little tired looking himself. Starpaw nodded respectfully.

"Starpaw, tomarrow is the Gathering, as you know." He said. Starpaw nodded.

"You will be joining the group to go." He said. Starpaw stared at him wide eyed, before mewling happily. Blazestar gave a chuckle, before waving his tail at her to join him. Starpaw yawned as she laid next to him on the moss, feeling him lick her ear.

"You're like a daughter to me." She heard him mutter before she fell asleep.

-

The next day seemed to go by extremely fast, yet extremely slow for Starpaw. Blazestar decided not to have them train that day, since they were going to the Gathering. This meant Starpaw had the whole day to relax.

This also meant the kits were going to torment her all. Day. Long. Bramblekit eventually learned that her tail is not a chew toy, which she was thankful for, but Hawk-kit and Lightningkit insisted on biting onto it at random intervals of the day, causing her a constant pain. She now hated her unusually long tail.

She played with Snowkit, Flamekit, and Moonkit a bit, but the three of them lost interest in Starpaw once they learned she wasnt going to take them out of the camp. Smokekit and Palekit actually wanted to talk to her a bit, but at that point, Starpaw was in a bad mood from being annoyed by Lightningkit, and they decided against trying to play with her.

Wolfkit, suprisingly, turned to be one of her best companions that day. He was often there, keeping Lightningkit and Hawk-kit away, and didnt badger her with constant questions, which she was glad for. She actually got a nap in the day.

Starpaw spent a good portion of the day after that talking and playing with Wolfkit and Bramblekit. Shadepaw and Bluepaw had gone out training, Fernwill had gone to Moonstone for the first part of the morning with Blazestar, and only came back a little after Sun High. Warriors came and went, Smallclaw, as usual, tried to avoid staying in the camp. Starpaw really started to feel sorry for him. Ivykit really seemed intent on hanging around him at every moment in the day.

Starpaw also observed a rising affection between Sunkit and Skykit. It seems, that even at a young age, the two were already madly in love with each other. Starpaw couldn't help but wish them happiness.

Starpaw was now laying down in her favorite sunning spot, watching Bramblekit and Flamekit wrestle in front of her. Wolfkit was asleep next to her. Starpaw had eaten, and was now waiting for the time to go to the Gathering. In was sun fall, the setting sun bathing everything in a golden red light. Starpaw glanced over at Blazestar. He was talking with Braveheart and Ravenfur.

Starpaw knew she was going to the Gathering with Blazestar, and that Lionclaw, Fernwill, Ravenfur, Braveheart, Whitestorm, Shadepaw, and Sandtail would be joining them. Starpaw looked back to watching Bramblekit and Flamekit, mentally noting that whoever mentored them would have their hands full, when she heard Blazestar call for the cats that were attending the Gathering.


	4. Chapter 2

Gathering Chapter, and we learn some of the cats from the other clans :3 Starpaw will also meet some of the other apprentices of the other clans.

-

Starpaw waited anxiously for Blazestar's signal to go ahead. They were near Small Land, at their bridge, and waiting for Blazestar's signal to go forward. Starpaw was brimming with excitement, and nervousness. She could feel a similar feeling coming from Shadepaw next to her.

Blazestar gave the signal with a flick of his tail, and the group of Sunclan cats dashed forward into Small Land.

Starpaw was a little overwhelmed when she saw just how many cats had come tonight for the gathering. She looked around, seeing so many, and smelling so many different scents. She looked around, trying to get her barings in this throng of them all. She saw a few familiar cats, such as Spottedleaf of Riverclan, Batear, Shadowstar, Leopordfur, and Crowclaw of Moonclan, and a few others. The cats of Sunclan dispersed, going to talk with others. Shadepaw nudged her, and with his tail pointed to a group of smaller cats, obviously apprentices.

"Come on, we should go talk to the other apprentices, I'll introduce you!" Shadepaw said. Starpaw looked to Blazestar for help, and he nodded at her, his eyes filled with amusement, but understanding. She got the feeling that he had been the same way at his first Gathering.

She followed Shadepaw to the group of apprentices, and looked each cat over. The first two she saw were obviously Mistclan, from their scent, and she also guessed brother and sister. The bigger of the two was a brown tom with a white underbelly and paws, the smaller, a she-cat with pretty soft brown fur with a white belly. Both had green eyes. The whole group of cats, at this point, had looked up at them from their conversation, and mewled a greeting.

"This is Hawkpaw, and Robinpaw, of Mistclan." Shadepaw said, motioning to the two cats Robin had noticed first.

"That is Brackenpaw, and Kindlepaw of Mountainclan." He said, motioning to two other appretnices. Brackenpaw was a tom with brown splotched fur, a ginger patch was on his belly, though, as Starpaw saw. Kindlepaw was a gray-brown colored she-cat, her eyes were a bright yellow. Both of them nodded in response.

"This is Patchpaw. He is the only apprentice in Sun-Drownclan right now." Shadepaw continued, motioning to a white tom with black splotches. Patchpaw nodded his head bashfully.

"That is-"

"I know, this is Leafpaw, of Riverclan. I met her on patrol with Blazestar once." Starpaw cut Shadepaw of, nodding a happy greeting to Leafpaw. Leafpaw, a brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, nodded in return, her eyes showing her happyness. Starpaw gave a happy mewl at the last two apprentices.

"And Nightkit and Dark-kit of Moonclan!" She said. The two Moonclan cats seemed happy to see her, though 'Dark-kit' growled playfully.

"Dark-kit? Nightkit? Who are they? We are Dark_paw _and Night_paw_ now." She said. Starpaw mewled an apology.

"Everyone, this is Starpaw." Shadepaw said, finally introducing her. The other apprentices mewled their greetings to her. Starpaw looked at the throng of warriors. She wondered how Small Land could fit them all so comfortably, but Small Land wasn't really all that small, so she wasn't all that surprised.

"Wh-who else is here?" She asked, her eyes on all the other warriors. They all looked strong and formidable. Shadepaw mewled a laugh. Hawkpaw meowed up first.

"I'll point out the warriors of my clan first. See over there?" He asked, his tail pointing to a reddish brown tom, and a light gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle.

"The tom is Raggedclaw, and the she-cat is our deputy, Fernpelt. Over there is Raincloud, our medicine cat, and Oakstar, our leader." He said, motioning to a light gray she-cat and a deep red tom that were talking to Blazestar and Ravenfur. Oakstar was actually missing a leg, ear, and eye. Starpaw shivered, as the wounds must have come from a dangerous battle. Looking at Raincloud, and Fernpelt, Starpaw guessed the two were related. They looked similar enough. Kindlepaw was the one to speak up next.

"I'll show you the cats of my clan. Over there," she started, pointing to some cats with her tail, "Are Ivorycloud, Boulderleg, and our deputy, Mudclaw." Starpaw guessed from there, which were which. She guessed Ivorycloud was the large white tom, his eyes yellow. Boulderleg must have been the brown tom with a gray leg, and she guessed Mudclaw to be the brown tabby tom near them. They were in a conversation with some other warriors, Starpaw guessed Sun-Drownclan warriors.

"Ivorycloud is also Kindlepaw's mentor. My mentor, our medicine cat, Stonefur, is over there with our leader, Tornstar." Brackenpaw said, pointing to two other cats that were with Blazestar and Ravenfur. Starpaw guessed at that point that all the cats in that group were leaders and medicine cats. Brackenpaw, she noticed, had a very calm voice, soothing. Mature, would be another good way to describe it. She guessed it to be a medicine cat thing.

Stonefur was elderly, for a medicine cat, Starpaw noted, being a light gray tom. The fur around his muzzle was white with his age. He would be an elder soon, she guessed. Tornstar made her eyes widen, and take her back to when she had been at the Moonclan camp. The tom she had seen in her vision atop the Highrock in Moonclan, was Mountainclan's leader! Tornstar looked far to scary to be real, Starpaw admitted mentally to herself. Large, a torn face, and gave an air of fierceness. He was intimidating, just to look at.

Patchpaw spoke up next, his voice a little shaky. Starpaw guessed he wasnt used to being the center of attention.

"From my clan, there is Barktail," Using his tail, he motioned to a light brown she-cat with a dark brown splotched tail that was talking to Mudclaw, "Silvertiger," This time a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with black tabby stripes on her legs, and tail mostly, along with a stripe over one eye, "Pantherpelt," A solid black tom, with yellow eyes, that was talking to Braveheart, "and our deputy Thunderclaw." This time a bright golden yellow tom, who was talking to Mudclaw as well. He motioned to two cats with the other leaders an medicine cats.

"Our leader is Longstar, and our medicine cat is Ashwhisker." he said, motioning to them both when he said their names. Longstar was a white tom, with black tabby stripes. Starpaw guessed he was related to Silvertiger, than. His tail was unusually long, like Starpaw's, and she wondered if perhaps he had the same trouble as her, with kits constantly jumping on it, and biting it.

Ashwhisker was an older, dark gray tom, she noted. He looked kind, though, and full of life. She knew he still had a good, long life ahead of him as a medicine cat.

Leafpaw nodded her head, to bring attention to herself.

"From my clan, there is the obvious, Mistystar and Spottedleaf." She said, pointing out her leader and deputy. Spottedleaf, the pretty tortie and white cat Starpaw had already met, was talking with Lionclaw and Fernwill. Mistystar, a well named misty gray she-cat with a white muzzle, was with another cat, a pale yellow she-cat, and the two were talking to the other leaders and medicine cats.

"The pale yellow she-cat is Mothwing. She is our medicine cat." Leafpaw said. She then turned slightly, and using her tail, pointed to three other cats. The first was a white tom with a gray tipped tail, underbelly, paws, and marking on his head. His green eyes seemed a little sad to Starpaw. The next was a dark gray and white tom with light, blue-gray paws, though his front left leg is all white and green eyes. The third cat was one Starpaw had seen before, the white tom she had seen the other day at the Riverclan boarder. Looking at him now, she noticed one eye was slightly paler than the other. He was blind in one eye.

"The white tom, with the gray tipped tail, underbelly, and paws, is my mentor, Greenfrost. The cat next to him is his brother, Graybreeze." She said, pointing to the first two toms individually with her tail. She pointed to the third tom, "that is Whitemist." She said simply. She motioned to another cat, an orange tom with a white underbelly, paws and tail tip.

"That is Foxpelt." She said. Starpaw nodded. Though it wasnt nessisery, Darkpaw spoke up next, to point out the cats of her clan.

"You remember cats from Moonclan, right Starpaw? Talking to you leader is Shadowstar and Featherpelt." She said, and Starpaw looked over at them. Shadowstar had looked up at her, just as she looked at him, and his eyes seemed to smile.

"Shadowstar was really relieved when he heard you made it back to Sunclan durring the Gathering two moons ago." Nightpaw explained, his voice a little shaky. Starpaw noticed he seemed to have difficulty talking to other cats. Featherpelt was talking to Ravenfur, and as Starpaw had leared after asking Snowfur, Featherpelt was originally a Sunclan cat, the daughter of Braveheart and Snowfur. She was stolen by a badger as a kit, however, but was saved by a Moonclan cat. She was swayed by the Moonclan medicine cat at the time, and asked to be their apprentice.

"Over there is Leopordfur, Batear, and Crowclaw." Darkpaw said, motioning to the other three Moonclan cats Starpaw had seen. Starpaw nodded, hearing how Crowpaw had become a warrior, named Crowclaw.

"We have two new kits as well." Nightpaw said. Starpaw looked over at him, and Darkpaw nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Mousefur, my mom, had some more kits! Tawnykit and Hawk-kit!" She said. When she said Hawk-kit, Starpaw instantly thought of the Hawk-kit back at Sunclan camp. Kindlepaw mewled a little as well.

"Mountainclan had some kits as well," she said, "Milk-kit, Mountainkit, and Bramblekit." Robinpaw gave a mewl two.

"Dont forget Mistclan!" She began "We have Graykit, Dewkit, and Snowkit." Starpaw nodded to her. Leafkit gave a nod.

"Riverclan has some kits as well, six total. Frogkit, Waterkit, Harekit, Lilykit, Black-kit, and Foxkit." She said.

Patchpaw gave a light mewl. "Sun-Drownclan only had one kit, Stormkit." He said. Shadepaw gave a mewl of amusement.

"At this rate, Sun-Drownclan is gunna be the smallest of the clans!" He said. Patchpaw just looked at the ground, and Starpaw nudged Shadepaw painfully in the side with a clawed paw.

"Sunclan had some kits as well." Starpaw said, the other cats nodding. They obviously knew, but wanted her to continue talking, to get her more comfortable. So she told them a little about all their kits.

"With all those potential warriors, Sunclan might end up being the largest clan." Leafpaw said, impressed. Starpaw nodded, pride welling up inside her. Brackenpaw had nodded his agreement. Being a medicine cat apprentice, he wouldnt feel the same rivalryship the clans apprentice's had. Kindlepaw gave a sour look, though said nothing. Hawkpaw and Robinpaw had unreadable expressions. Nightpaw nudged Starpaw with a paw, wanting to talk, but a call from the leaders, along with them jumping on the Highrock, silenced him. Starpaw nodded at him, and turned to look at the six leaders as they sat up there.

Shadowstar was the first to speak.

"Do any wish to speak first, or shall I?" He asked. The other leaders all nodded, to go in order. The first would then be Shadowstar, followed by Blazestar, then Mistystar, then Tornstar, then Longstar, then finally, Oakstar. Shadowstar nodded, and stood as he talked.

"Moonclan's prey is fine, and keeping us fit and full. Mousefur had another litter of kits.." He began, telling the other clans of recent news. He also mentioned seeing a badger near the border between Sun-Drownclan and Moonclan. Longstar nodded and told him they would keep an eye out for it. When he finished, Blazestar stood up.

"Prey is becoming somewhat scarce, so close to Leaf Bare, but we are doing well," He began. Starpaw knew he wouldnt lie," no sickness has come to our clan, and no injuries. Our cats are strong. Today, Starpaw finally joins the us at the Gathering, having been made an apprentice only two moons ago." He said, looking down at her. Starpaw felt ho, with both emberresment and pride as cats form other clans gave their mewls of congradulations. She felt Shadepaw nudge her, and glancing at him, she saw the pride and joy in his eyes. She wasnt sure why, but she also glanced at Nightpaw, who's eyes reflected the same emotioned, though she saw something else as well, something that made her warm with a different feeling she couldn't quite grasp.

"Fernpaw also joins us today, not as an apprentice, but as the warrior Fernwill." He said. More calls of congradulations from other cats. Starpaw looked over at her milk sister, happy for her, and awed by Fernwill's calm demeanor. Blazestar finished, and Mistystar stood up next, congradulating Fernwill and Starpaw, before going with her report. She mentioned a new warrior in her clan, but didnt say the cat's name. She went on to say that her clan was doing well, though it was expected, as the fish in the rivers around and in Riverclan territory were still pleantiful. When she finished, she sat down, and Tornstar stood forward. Starpaw shivered when he spoke, his voice deep, and a hint of maliciousness in it. He was obviously not a cat to be trifled with.

"Mountainclan congradulates Sunclan on its new warrior," He said, leaving out Starpaw, though she didnt take offence. She didnt want him to point her out, though when he glanced down at the cats of all the clans, his one good yellow eye landed on her, and it went cold, like it was piercing through her.

"Mountainclan is doing well, despite the climate. We are strong, and so are our cats." He said, and went on, saying prey was still plentiful, and sickness hadnt taken root. Starpaw saw that Kindlepaw and Brackenpaw had stiffened though, and guessed that he was lying. She had been told that Mountainclan's territory was harsh and demanding, and she guessed that it was better to hide what was really going on, expecially if it was as hard as she heard.

Longstar's was no different from the others really, and neither was Oakstar's. Starpaw had listened though, and was glad about her first trip to the Gathering. The leaders all hopped down from the Highrock, and Starpaw looked back at Nightpaw and Darkpaw.

"It was good to see you again." She said happily. Darkpaw nodded, and so did Nightpaw, though she noticed that Nightpaw seemed a little hesitant. Darkpaw snickered and poked Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw told me he wished you stayed in Moonclan. He really likes you." she said. Starpaw stared at her, not quite getting what she meant as Nightpaw snapped at her, obviously emberressed. Shadepaw seemed a little angry at the information, and quickly motioned for Starpaw to follow him to join the other Sunclan cats.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all." He said hastily. Starpaw nodded to the other apprentices, and followed him. She looked back at Nightpaw once, wondering why she felt happy, though confused.

-

After returning to camp, Bluepaw had drilled out of Shadepaw and Starpaw all that had happened, before it was time to turn out for the night. Starpaw was exhausted, as she laid her head down on her paws, the scents of Bluepaw, Shadepaw, and moss all around. It was more comforting than all the scents of the cats at the Gathering. Shadepaw had been really agitated when they got back though, leaving Starpaw confused.

She yawned and let her mind drift, lulling herself into sleep. Hearing s rustling somewhere to the right of her, she opened her eyes, and cried out in shock.

She wasnt in the Apprentice Cat's den, anymore, but rather, at the Gathering place in Small Land. She heard another rustling, and looked to her right, to see the source of the noise.

She saw nothing but the bushes. She took a few steps forward, sniffing for scents. She smelt something vaguely familiar, but couldnt place it, so she went closer. Lightly, she could see black fur.

"Moonflower." She said, before she realized it. The black she-cat emurged from the thick bush, her eyes kind, but old. Starpaw vaguely remembered her as Shadepaw, Fernwill, and Bluepaw's mother, who died in kit birth.

"Starpaw." She said. Starpaw heard a rustling behind her, but didnt turn. She knew there were other cats there now.

"Have I.. joined Starclan?" Starpaw asked. Moonflower chuckled, but shook her head.

"No, Starpaw, we simply wanted to talk." She said. Starpaw made a glance to the side, seeing a motion, and saw a cat she had never seen before, a bright gold tom, the fur at his neck thick. His scent wasnt one of Sunclan, but he disappeared inside the bushes.

Starpaw looked back at Moonflower questioningly.

"There are more than just Sunclan's ansesorts in this clan." She said. Starpaw knew she was right. She could smell a mix of scents now, both Sunclan, and a clan she wasnt familiar with. She kept her eyes on Moonflower, but from the corner of her vision, she could see other cats. On her left came scents of Sunclan, and she knew those were her Sunclan ansestors. On her right were the cats of a clan she didnt know. They obviously were not of the six clans she was now familiar with. Moonflower motioned to the cats on Starpaw's left.

"The clan you are now home in," she said, then motioned to the cats on Starpaw's right,"The clan you were first meant to be with," then she looked back down at Starpaw, "Which will you choose, I wonder."

"What do you mean?" Starpaw asked. She felt something wet at her paws, and looked down. Water.

"Beware, Starpaw, the misty white hides the evil heart." Moonflower said. Starpaw paniced as the water suddenly surged, and she lost her footing.

"Starpaw!" She heard someone shout, Starpaw gasping for breath. She shook, realizing she was in the apprentice's den again, her bed of moss bellow her. She looked over, Bluepaw was the one who had said her name, Shadepaw looking at her worriedly.

"You were gunna wake up the whole forest, calling out like that." Bluepaw said, she sounded annoyed. Starpaw noticed it was dawn. She shook her head, trying to calm her nerves. Shadepaw licked her cheek, trying to help.

"Have a bad dream?" He asked. Starpaw didnt say anything, and looked down at her paws. She thought back to what Moonflower had said.

Misty white that hides and evil heart, and something about two clans.

Starpaw felt conflicted, but shook her head, and gave a small mewl.

"Time for training." She said to her two siblings.

-

Next chapter should be more exciting, with more training, and some other stuff.

Shadepaw was jealous. Starpaw is clueless.

Some of you may be able to guess who the golden tom Starpaw saw in her dream was, kudos if you guess right (and then guess where Starpaw was originally meant to go, though I wont say officially until book 3, which wil be centered around Starpaw's mysterious origins)


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Two new characters are introduced in this, as well as Sunclan getting a new warrior.

Hope you like it.

Please comment (I like feedback)

-

Starpaw scuffed some dirt over the freshly killed mouse. She shook herself slightly, the air getting cold enough that snow has begun to lightly fall, though by sunhigh, it would all be melted. It was only a matter of time before the whole ground was covered though. A few snow flakes were still falling lightly, and Starpaw had to shake them off at various times. She couldn't wait to be back in the warm apprentice's den, Shadepaw and Bluepaw sleeping next to her.

Starpaw sniffed around, hoping to catch something else. She was near the river separating Riverclan and Sunclan, and she already had caught two mice and a bird, but she hoped to get something more. Prey was even more scarce, now that it was closer into Leaf Bare, and she worried about the kits. The next gathering was only a half-moon away, as well. Starpaw had been an apprentice for almost three moons now. She wondered when she'd have her assessment to be a warrior, but didn't ask Blazestar.

Some of the kits had recently gotten sick, and now the clan was worried greencough may spread in the clan.

Starpaw worried for the kits, and tried to hunt as much for them as she could. So far, Bramblekit, Palekit, Wolfkit, Flamekit, and Sunkit had all fallen ill, though so far, it hasn't become greencough. Ravenfur had said that so long as they don't strain themselves to much, they would recover fully in a few days.

Starpaw sniffed the ground, hopeful for a vole. She heard from Smokekit that Palekit really wanted to at least taste a vole, and Starpaw really wanted to catch one for her.

Her ears went erect when she heard a shuffling beside her, making her look up. As far as she knew, the patrol scheduled for this time of day would be near the Mistclan boarder, and Blazestar was in the opposite direction of the noise. Curious, she cautiously, and quietly climbed up a near by tree, and jumped from branch to branch, to get a look from above.

She saw the white tom she had seen at the Gathering. Whitemist. Only, he wasn't on Riverclan territory. He was on Sunclan territory! Starpaw's fur bristled, but she remained silent, to see what he was doing. He was sniffing around in a bush, when suddenly he drew back, a vole in his jaws.

He was stealing prey! Starpaw hissed, leaping onto him suddenly, making him cry out in shock. He thrashed, trying to get her off, but she held firm. She heard the sounds of another cat, and saw a flash of Blazestar's fur.

"Starpaw, off of him, now!" She heard, and Starpaw instantly released him, but continued to hiss at Whitemist.

Whitemist was bleeding slightly, from where Starpaw's claws had pierced him slightly when she was holding onto him. He licked his wounds, and glared at Starpaw for a moment, before looking to Blazestar.

"Whitemist, you are not a Sunclan cat, why are you stealing from Sunclan?" Blazestar asked. Starpaw sniffed at the dead vole. She hadn't killed it, but it wasn't necessarily crow-food, since she saw Whitemist kill it. So long as she carried it back to camp, she was sure Palekit could have some.

Whitemist didn't seem to have a retort. Since the clans were separated by rivers, it was hard to say he chased the vole over the clan boarder by accident.

"Prey is scarce. I wanted to take the vole with me back to the clan." He said. Starpaw sniffed the vole again as she looked at Whitemist. He certainly didn't look underfed. Blazestar didn't seem to buy it either.

"Go back to Riverclan, now." He said, hissing when Whitemist made a move to get the vole. Whitemist crossed the river with ease, looking back only once. Blazestar nodded to Starpaw.

"Well done. Take that vole and the rest you caught back to camp." He said. Starpaw looked at him questioningly. "I need to take care of something." He said. Starpaw nodded and grabbed the vole, heading back, she made sure to get the other prey she got. She knew he was going to wait for a Riverclan patrol, so he could speak to Mistystar about Whitemist.

It was hard, to take all her prey back in one trip, but she managed it. The clan had been more quiet recently, the sick kits moved to Ravenfur's den for treatment, and the queens keeping their kits close to them. Starpaw took all the pray to the fresh kill pile, but took the vole to give to Palekit. She hesitated at the entrance to the medicine cat's den, before slipping in. Most of the kits were asleep, their sides lifting a falling with their breathing. Sunkit and Palekit were awake, though, and both stared at her as she entered.

Ravenfur nodded to Starpaw as she entered, and Starpaw motioned to Palekit with the vole, asking silently if it was ok to give it to the kit. Ravenfur nodded, and watched as Starpaw laid the vole in front of Palekit.

"Go on, eat!" Starpaw said, scooting it closer to the smaller she-cat. Ravenfur brushed up against Starpaw, bringing Sunkit over as well, and laying him next to Palekit. The two kits looked at them for a moment, before both sharing the vole.

"Thank you Starpaw, they really needed to eat." Ravenfur said, going to her nest of moss on the other end of the rather spacious den. The den was filled with the scent of fresh herbs, and Starpaw recalled seeing her talking to some warriors earlier today, so she figured she had asked them to get her some herbs to restore her stocks.

"I hope they get better soon." Starpaw murmured. Ravenfur nodded, and with her tail, motioned for Starpaw to lay next to her. Starpaw complied, feeling at ease. She always had, around Ravenfur. When she was a kit, and Ravenfur an apprentice, they got along really well. Now that Ravenfur was the medicine cat, and Starpaw an apprentice, they didn't have as much time to spend time together.

"How is training?" Ravenfur asked. Starpaw gave a happy mewl.

"Great! Blazestar said I may have my assessment in less than three moons!" She said. Ravenfur gave a pleased noise.

"That is great! It will be good for you to become a warrior, you really work hard!"

"So do Bluepaw and Shadepaw!" Starpaw said, trying to bring praise to her siblings as well. Ravenfur nodded in agreement. Starpaw wasn't sure why, but she really wanted to tell Ravenfur about her dream of Moonflower.

"Something bugging you?" Ravenfur asked suddenly, catching Starpaw off guard. Starpaw hesitated, before giving in and telling Ravenfur about her dream.

"Starclan does not speak to just leaders and medicine cats, they sometimes speak to other cats as well. Though it is strange why you would see Moonflower, as you two really didn't know each other well." she said. She shook her head, and looked directly into Starpaw's eyes "I'm really more worried about this 'Misty white that hides the evil heart' , though." Starpaw nodded in agreement. She had kept the part about the two clans, Sunclan, and the clan she didn't know, to herself.

"I don't know what it means." Starpaw admitted. Ravenfur nodded in agreement.

"Do not let it worry you. Starclan's words aren't always clear, the answers will come with time." She said. Starpaw nodded, and got up. She needed to go make sure the elders had moss and food.

"Want me to get you anything to eat?" She asked Ravenfur. The black she-cat shook her head.

"No, I will ask Shadepaw later, you need to eat yourself." she replied. Starpaw nodded, and headed out,. She nodded to Duststorm, as he walked passed her when she exited. He must have gone in to check on the kits. If she remembered correctly, Wolfkit was his, after all.

She trotted over to the Elder's den, to find they already had moss, Shadepaw had gotten it for them. He had to leave for training though, so she went on got them food, and then cleaned their fur of ticks. After words, she went and got a mouse for herself, and settled down to eat. The clan was quieter, since quite a few kits were sick. This worried Starpaw. As the next Gathering was soon, and if a greencough epidemic bloomed, the other clans may see it as a moment to strike. She couldn't really see Oakstar, Mistystar, or Shadowstar taking advantage over a moment of weakness in Sunclan, but something about Tornstar, and Longstar made her worry. She shook her head, and bit into her mouse, enjoying the flavor, even if the mouse was a bit on the scrawny side. She couldn't wait for new leaf. She looked up from her mouse as Bluepaw settled next to her, also with a mouse. Bluepaw made a light annoyed sound.

"Could things get any worse? First whitecough in kits, then a Riverclan cat stealing prey! What next!" Bluepaw growled. Starpaw swallowed her bite of her mouse.

"A Riverclan cat? Was it Whitemist?" she asked. Bluepaw looked at her, her irritation showing in her fluffed fur and her angry gaze.

"How would I know his name? It was a white tom with gray paws and tail tip."

"Then it was Whitemist. I caught him stealing prey earlier, I figured Blazestar had talked to a Riverclan patrol by now!" Starpaw murmured. Bluepaw gave a hiss, but otherwise seemed to settle down.

"At least it is being taken care of. I heard there have been rogues sighted near our boarders as well." Bluepaw said, she sniffed at her mouse, "We scented some as well, but the scent was stale, so they must be gone by now." Starpaw nodded, though she was a bit worried.

She couldn't block the feeling of dread.

-

It was a full quarter moon before the kits recovered, and Starpaw was happy for them, as the cats were more energetic then. Whitemist wasn't spotted stealing prey from Sunclan anymore, but she heard that there was fresher scents of rogues and loners coming deeper in their territory.

Starpaw was a bit cautious, now, as she didn't want to repeat what happened with Addertalon, but she wasn't a weak kit anymore. She sniffed the air experimentally. She was on a hunting patrol with Blazestar, Whitestorm, and Tigerstripe, and had gone a little ways away to hunt. They were near Twolegplace, by the boarder between Mistclan and Sunclan. She sniffed the air again. She swore she could smell an unfamiliar scent.

She jumped up into a tree, going to a branch where she could look down, but hide from fro many who happen to look up. She watched intently, hoping to catch sight of the owner of this unfamiliar scent.

A rustling of leaves came from near the boarder, and a cat stepped out. She had seen this particular cat before, though only once. She believed his name to be Jasper, a kittypet. Her fur bristled. A kittypet in Sunclan territory! Well, she'd chase him out. She waited for only a few more seconds, before leaping down on him. He gave a startled cry, and went lax underneath her. He was used to dealing with warriors, she supposed as she got off him, wary though, of what he might attempt. He got up, and shook his head slightly, getting his barrings back. He looked at her, and mewled happily.

"Oh beauteous one! Perhaps you would help me? I am looking for a mate you see." He said suddenly. Starpaw stared at him. That was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. He looked like he was about to continue speaking, but she started hissing, her fur bristling, and her claws unsheathed. He may have seemed like an idiot, but he must have had something of a brain, as he got the hint and darted back for Twoleg Place almost instantly. Starpaw was a little disappointed, as she had hoped he would stay and fight.

Kittypets were cowards, she guessed, and sniffed the air again. The kittypet wasn't the unfamiliar scent she had smelled, however. She didn't go up in the tree this time. If the owner of the original scent was still this close, they would have heard, or seen her. She lightly stepped into the bushes, being as quiet as she could, to find the owner of the strange scent.

She heard a rustling, and she went a bit slower, but more urgent. She peered out from the bushes, to the river separating the Mistclan and Sunclan boarder. A tom was taking a drink, a freshly killed mouse next to him. He was a gray tom with black paws and tail tip and ears with white rings on the area where the gray and black fur meet on his legs and tail. He was turned away from her, so she couldn't see his eyes. Her fur bristled. She didn't know who this tom was, but he certainly wasn't of Sunclan or Mistclan, and he was stealing prey that Sunclan needed.

She darted forward, and was surprised when she came into contact with water, instead of fur, suddenly she was thrown to her side, and she gave a yowl of anger when she was pinned. She looked up into the pale blue eyes of the tom she was intent on attack. He seemed shocked, probably due to the fact she was an apprentice. She hissed at him.

"An apprentice? Where is your mentor?" the tom asked. Starpaw didn't answer, and instead tried to claw at anything she could get to, which was nothing. He had her pinned to the ground pretty well, so she went with the next best option, and started yowling as loud as she could. Blazestar, Whitestorm, and Tigerstripe weren't far off, so she knew they'd hear her and come to her aide. The tom wasn't deterred much by her yowling, but when he heard the sound of other cats rapidly approaching, they calls joining Starpaw's yowls, the tom let go of her, grabbed the mouse, and darted away as fast as he could, but Starpaw was a little quicker, latching onto his hind leg just before he could make a dash for it, the momentum causing both to spiral into the water. The tom yelped and tried to shake Starpaw off, but she held firm, using her claws and teeth to grip to anything she could. She let Whitemist get away unscathed, if this tom was getting away, she was bent on making sure he had at least one wound to remind him never to come back.

She heard Blazestar, Tigerstripe, and Whitestorm now, possibly trying to help her, or get her to stop, but it wasn't that clear of the toms yelps of pain, and the rushing of the water. The tom slammed to the ground, knocking the wind out of her, her grip lax enough from the shock to let him get away from her, but she saw Tigerstripe and Whitestorm pounce on him only a moment later, making sure he couldn't get away. Blazestar nudged her, helping her back to her paws. She limped lightly, having scratched her hind leg, she supposed on a rock or something when they were in the river. She shivered from the cold, and scooted closer to Blazestar.

"Why are you on Sunclan territory?" Blazestar asked the pinned tom. The tom looked up at Starpaw for a moment, before looking to Blazestar.

"I wasn't aware this was part of a clan's territory. I am simply a loner, looking for a place to call home." He said. Starpaw noticed his eyes had a hint of sadness in them, when he said he was a loner. She guessed he was from a clan, but he didn't smell like any clan she knew, be it one of the six clans, or that seventh clan she learned of in her dream. Blazestar motioned to Tigerstripe and Whitestorm, and the two released the unfamiliar tom, but stood near him, keeping their guard up. The tom shook his head slightly, but bowed his head respectfully to Blazestar. He bowed his head to Starpaw as well.

"I apologize, for injuring the apprentice. She had every right to attack me, if I had hunted on your territory." He said. Blazestar nodded in understanding. "She fights well for an apprentice."

"She is a Sunclan apprentice, why wouldn't she fight well?" Tigerstripe hissed at him. Blazestar gave a warring hiss, and Tigerstripe quieted instantly.

"What is your name?" Blazestar asked the tom. The tom bowed his head again, but looked back up when he spoke, meeting Blazestar's gaze.

"I am called Mistfrost." He said. Blazestar nodded. Starpaw looked up at him, she could guess what Blazestar was thinking.

"You say you are looking for a place to call home, Mistfrost. Currently, my clan could use more warriors," Blazestar began, but Tigerstripe cut him off.

"You really aren't going to offer him a place in our clan?!? Blazestar! We can't possibly-"

"It is my decision as leader, Tigerstripe, if you have problems with it, we will discuss it later." Blazestar hissed. Tigerstripe flattened his ears, his fur bristled with anger, but he didn't say anything. Blazestar nodded to Mistfrost.

"If you are in search of a home, we need warriors. You could come to our clan." He offered. Starpaw waited in anticipation of Mistfrost's answer. The tom's gaze didn't waver, as he held direct eye contact with her leader and mentor. He nodded his head.

"I suppose that would be best. It would feel nice, to be part of a clan." He said, though Starpaw felt like he had wanted to say more. Blazestar nodded.

"We are on a hunting patrol now. That mouse will go to the clan. Starpaw, go find whatever you caught, and let us head back." He said. Starpaw nodded and dashed off, to fetch a mouse and finch she had caught. She returned to the hunting patrol, Whitestorm had caught some mice, and she saw that Tigerstripe had two birds. Blazestar had caught a rabbit. When she came back, Blazestar gave her an approval, before leading the group back to camp, Mistfrost in tow. The group got curious looks, since Mistfrost was with them, but Starpaw did her best to ignore it, taking her catch directly to the elders.

"Who is the tom?" One-ear asked when she placed the finch and mouse before him and Mousefang.

"That is Mistfrost. A loner, but Blazestar offered him a place in Sunclan." Starpaw said. One-ear made a displeased sound, but other than that, continued eating. Mousefang nodded.

"We could use more warriors." He muttered, eating the mouse Starpaw had brought. Starpaw was called to attention when Blazestar called a clan meeting, and joined Shadepaw and Bluepaw under the highrock.

"Cats of Sunclan, I call this meeting to welcome a new member to the clan. Mistfrost, a loner, has agreed to join us." He said. There were wails of protest, but Blazestar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "This is not arguable. Mistfrost is to be welcomed as part of Sunclan." He said, before leaping down, effectively ending the meeting. Starpaw looked over at Mistfrost, who was sitting by himself. The queens rounded up the kits, and kept them by the nursery, away from Mistfrost, and the warriors kept avoiding him, so he just sat there, looking fairly out of place. Bluepaw and Shadepaw went to the fresh kill pile, to get something toe at, but Starpaw started limping over to Mistfrost, her hind leg still hurting, but Ravenfur intercepted her before she reached him.

"Don't walk on that leg! Come on, let's get that checked." Ravenfur said, herding Starpaw to her den. Starpaw glanced to Mistfrost, and saw that Fernwill had walked over to talk to him, so she figured it was all right.

-

Starpaw pawed her ear lightly, a leaf falling from her head. She yawned, the afternoon sun making her feel sleepy. Spiderwebs had been applied to the injury on her hind leg, and Ravenfur insisted that for the three days she stay off her leg, so her training, was put on hold. She felt frustrated that her two siblings, Bluepaw and Shadepaw, where out training, and she was stuck having a kit on her back, trying to get her to play, when she couldn't get up to play, because she had to stay off her hind leg.

Mistfrost had been adjusting, she noticed, thanks to Fernwill. With Fernwill's help, it took him only a day to be acquainted on friendly terms with most of the clan, and the kits even enjoyed his company. She saw three of them climbing all over him, nipping at him at times, but he didn't once hiss or reprimand them. She admitted, she respected him for his patience.

Starpaw hissed at the insistant Bramblekit, who still insisted on trying to get her to play, but Starpaw wasn't in the mood, or shape to do so.

Bramblekit got the hint, and took off finally, leaving Starpaw to herself. She licked her paw, and used it to groom her head. She was so BORED.

She looked up when she heard something approaching, and saw Venomheart. It had been a short time since they had talked, when he had joined the clan. He bowed his head to her, and Starpaw mewed a greating. He sat down next to her, and started grooming her.

"I'm bored!" Starpaw said. She heard Venomheart chuckle.

"You are an energetic apprentice being told you cant train, of course you are bored." He said. Starpaw gave an agitated growl.

"I wish my leg was already healed." She muttered.

"It will heal soon enough." was the reply she got. Starpaw let out an angry sigh, but allowed Venomheart's grooming to dull her anger, and lull her into sleep.

-

Starpaw opened her eyes, and sat up. She wasn't that surprised to see she was at Small Land again, rather than camp. Her hind leg didn't hurt, though she guessed it was becouse she was dreaming. She faced the bushes ahead of her, when she heard it rustling. She expected Moonflower, but got a shock when a cat she didn't recognize stepped forward. From her left, she could smell the scents of Sunclan cats, and from the right, the unfamiliar, yet familiar scents of a clan she didn't know.

The cat that sat in front of her was a tom, a rather large tom. He looked similar to Blazestar, with his golden orange pelt and blue eyes. A horrible scar marred his face, from the corner of his eye, all the way down to his shoulder.

Starpaw nodded in respect. He smelled of Sunclan.

"Who are you?" She asked. The tom dipped his head.

"I was once a leader of Sunclan. I was known as Flamestar. I know you to be the current leader's apprentice, Starpaw." He said. Starpaw nodded her head.

"Why are you speaking to me? Where is Moonflower?" She asked. Flamestar got up, and walked around her studying her. Starpaw began to feel nervous, and almost scared under his intense gaze.

"A battle will come, be ready for it. What for the enemy that hides in the rivers." He said. Starpaw turned to ask him what he meant, but a white mist obscured her vision. She turned to face the front, hearing a cat's call, one that sounded painfully familiar to her. She tried to think, when she could lightly make out an outline of a cat.

"Soon you have to find a cat of earth." She heard Flamestar say from behind her.

She let out a loud yowl.

-

Starpaw sat up abruptly, her head colliding painfully with another cat's muzzle.

"O-ow." Starpaw muttered, rubbing the top of her head with her paw. She looked over to see who she had hit, and saw Mistfrost. He looked at her, his eyes watering from the pain.

"Are you alright, Starpaw? You were moving around so much in your sleep, I figured something was wrong." He said, pawing at his muzzle slightly. Starpaw looked around camp, seeing that it was already dark out. There were two other cats, Tigerstripe and Whitestorm from what she could tell in the darkness, that stood guard.

"I'm fine." Starpaw said, trying to keep her voice even. Mistfrost nodded.

"Then you should go to the apprentice's den to sleep, don't you think?" His tone was playful, though Starpaw didn't really care. Her fur bristled slightly, and she got up, limping slightly to the apprentice's den to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Starpaw yawned from her place, the sunning making her warm and drowsy. She wanted to train, and could by tomorrow, at least by what Ravenfur said. She could go on simple patrols, but Blazestar had yet to send her on one. She looked across the camp, seeing the kits playing, getting closer and closer to apprentice hood, some warriors sharing tongues, the elders complaining. she felt warm, being here in her home.

Wolfkit came up to her, not saying anything, but carrying a small ball of moss. It was dripping slightly. Starpaw looked at him as he sat down and placed the ball of moss on his front paws to keep it from touching the dirt.

"Thirsty?" He asked. Now Starpaw understood what the moss was for. He must have gotten it from a source in the camp, as no kits could leave the camp anymore. Maybe a warrior brought some water-filled moss for the queens, and he took some from that. Starpaw shook her head.

"No thank you." she responded. Wolfkit stared at her for a moment, seemingly a little sad, but took the moss back to the other kits, who began playing with it.

Starpaw yawned again. She felt restless, and wanted an adventure, excitement, training! Her leg felt fine, so she didn't understand why she couldn't train. She shook her head, and looked at the entrance of the camp as Shadepaw and Bluepaw came in, followed by their mentors. Stretching as she got up, Starpaw went and got a mouse from the fresh kill pile, and settled back down to eat.

Bluepaw and Shadepaw soon joined her, and told her about their patrols and training.

"I wanna go out to!" Starpaw groaned. The two looked at her sympathetically.

"You'll be able to resume training tomorrow" Shadepaw said, trying to be supportive, though Starpaw wasn't in the mood for it.

"I wanna go out TODAY though!" She said, her voice sounding similar to a whine. She looked around a bit, to make sure the other cats of the clan couldn't hear her, before speaking in a low voice, "I'm gonna leave the camp tonight."

"What?!" Shadepaw hissed in a low tone, so as not to be over heard.

"Starpaw and I all ready agreed on it, Shadepaw. I saw some rogues in Riverclan territory, and Whitemist was _helping_ them! We wanna find out what is going on." Bluepaw said. Shadepaw's fur bristled in shock, and a little bit of fear.

"Bluepaw also said she saw Sun-Drownclan warriors stealing from Moonclan at night. I wanna go see if it is true, so that we have two witnesses, and then Blazestar can bring it up at the next Gathering." Starpaw said. Shadepaw shook his head.

"Do you two have bees in your brains? Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" He hissed in a low tone. Starpaw and Bluepaw nodded, unfazed.

"We know, we just don't care. And if you squeal on us, you are gonna need a new hide." Bluepaw said, unsheathing her claws. Shadepaw made a low keening noise, but nodded.

-

It was late, well after the time most cats were asleep when Bluepaw and Starpaw sneaked out. They didn't have much difficulty, since they had a back way out, a thin area in the bramble and fern bushes that would let a cat of their sizes through easily.

They headed straight for Small Land, intending to first see if it was a recurring thing for Sun-Drownclan to be stealing from Moonclan, and then they were going to go into Riverclan territory, to see if they could find the rogue cats Bluepaw had mentioned. If they had to, they would head back to camp without checking Riverclan, but they at least wanted to make sure if Sun-Drownclan was stealing from Moonclan or not.

They finally reached Small Land, and crossed the twoleg bridge, just to the area where they could see the territory between Moonclan and Sun-drownclan. They settled down, and waited.

It was incredibly boring, sitting there doing nothing but watching, when something caught Starpaw's eye. A movement on Moonclan's territory. She stared intently, using her paw to motion to Bluepaw where the movement had come from.

They stared as a small figure came out, obviously an apprentice. It was to dark to make out any coloration, or fur patterns, so they couldn't tell who it was.

The apprentice-sized cat started heading for Small Land, causing Starpaw and Bluepaw to get up and move, so as to not be seen. They hide in some near by bushes, and watched as the cat stepped on the twoleg bridge.

Finally in the moon's light, Bluepaw and Starpaw could see that the apprentice-sized cat was Darkpaw, the apprentice of Moonclan. She looked around a bit, then looked back in her territory, nodding for something to follow. From the shadows, Nightpaw appeared.

Bluepaw nudged Starpaw further into the bush as the two Moonclan apprentices crossed the twoleg bridge onto Small Land. Nightpaw lifted his head, and sniffed the air.

"There are fresh Sunclan scents." He muttered to Darkpaw. Darkpaw gave an annoyed sound, and used her tail to motion for him to follow her.

When they neared the bridge leading to Sunclan territory, Bluepaw dashed out from the bushes, giving a high-pitched snarl.

"Where do you think you two are going?" She hissed. Starpaw came out as well, and walked beside her. She felt unusually happy about seeing Nightpaw again.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Darkpaw hissed back.

"Yeah, right! We weren't trying to go on another clan's territory, while you guys are!" Bluepaw hissed at Darkpaw. Starpaw decided against mentioning they _were_ planning to go to Riverclan territory next.

"We wanted to find out if it was true that Riverclan was stealing prey from Sunclan to give to loners and rogues." Darkpaw said. Bluepaw and Starpaw were caught off guard.

"Riverclan, stealing from us? We though Sun-Drownclan were stealing from Moonclan!" Bluepaw exclaimed.

"Huh?" Darkpaw and Nightpaw both responded, in unison.

The four sat, and took turns explaining what they had seen up to that point.

"I see, so, we may have a bigger problem than what we can deal with on our own." Nightpaw murmured, only to have Darkpaw bat him with her paw.

"We can handle it!" She said, but Starpaw shook her head.

"No, Nightpaw is right. If the problem is this big, we really cant do much of anything on our own. We'd need more warriors to deal with it." She said. Bluepaw nodded in agreement, along with Nightpaw, but Darkpaw hissed in annoyance.

"You're just scared!" She accused. Starpaw's fur bristled.

"Scared? We could be going up against Starclan knows how many cats, and we aren't even full warriors yet! Of course it pays to at least be cautious!" She hissed out.

"Darkpaw, it is getting to late, we need to get back, before someone notices we are gone." Nightpaw said, nudging Darkpaw with his paw.

"Tch, fine! We'll have to settle this later." Darkpaw said, glaring at Starpaw as she got up and raced away. Nightpaw paused as he walked away, turning to look at Bluepaw and Starpaw, before nodding and taking off.

"Well, what now? We need to get back soon as well." Bluepaw said, her voice had a hint of annoyance to it, but Starpaw shook her head.

"I wanna see if it is true about Riverclan stealing from us." Starpaw replied. Bluepaw nodded, and followed as Starpaw lead the way into Sunclan territory.

-

Starpaw stayed low to the ground, stifling a yawn as she and Bluepaw waited. The water of the river that separated the two territories of Sunclan and Riverclan was just ahead of them. They smelled fresh scents, some of cats they didn't know, and one Riverclan cat scent, and decided to wait here.

It was difficult to stay awake, but it paid off as a few cats finally came out of some bushes, on the Sunclan side of the river, crossing over to the Riverclan side.

Starpaw could feel Bluepaw tense beside her. The one leading the cats was definitely a Riverclan warrior they had met before. It was Whitemist.

He was followed by a few cats, four total. One was Addertalon. With him were some cats she couldn't identify. A she-cat and two toms. The she-cat was a black and gray tabby, with blue eyes. There was a slightly smaller tom, apprentice age, by the looks of it. He was deep black, with a blood red marking on his face, and almost glowing gold eyes. There was a larger tom next to him, a dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

They all seemed to be talking, about what, though, Starpaw couldn't hear. After a while, they dispersed.

"We should get back." Starpaw heard Bluepaw whisper to her. They creeped away, but as they did, Starpaw noticed the small black tom looking over at where they were. He didn't say anything to his companion, the large dark gray tom, but to Starpaw, it seemed like he was peering into her very soul.

-

As it turns out, Starpaw and Bluepaw got caught trying to sneak back into the camp by Sandtail, who then went directly to Blazestar. Because of that, the two were now sent to tend to the every need of the elders, for the entire day, as punishment.

Starpaw and Bluepaw didn't tell Blazestar what they had seen though, only that they had heard a rumor of Riverclan stealing from them, and wanted to confirm it.

"Let the warriors deal with it. You two need to concentrate more on your training." Was the response they got from Blazestar.

"I hate this!" Bluepaw grumbled as they were fetching new moss for the elder's bedding.

"Guess this means we cant get caught next time." Starpaw said, scratching at some moss to ball it up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bluepaw nod in agreement.

When they returned to camp, and replaced the elder's bedding, they got themselves something to eat.

"Some of the kits will be apprenticed soon." Buepaw said, as they sat down. Starpaw nodded. Within the next two moons, Bramblekit, Hawk-kit, and Moonkit would be apprenticed. Starpaw wondered idly if she would still be an apprentice at that time.

As Bluepaw and Starpaw ate, Lionclaw and his patrol, consisting of Duststorm, and Smallclaw returned. Ravenfur followed behind them, herbs clamped in her jaws, as she headed to her den. Lionclaw nodded to Starpaw and Bluepaw as he took a mouse for himself, Duststorm heading to report to Blazestar.

Looking at Lionclaw, Starpaw couldn't help but notice he was getting on in his years. He would most likely move to the Elder's den, with his mate Willowpelt, who was also getting on in her years, probably within the next couple of moons.

Starpaw shook her head, and finished eating as Shadepaw returned, and sat next to them, telling them about his day of training.

-

"Starpaw." A voice said. Starpaw instantly knew she was dreaming, when she heard it. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by a sight she found strange. She was at the border between Riverclan and Sunclan, the water of the river lapping lazily along.

Starpaw looked around, trying to find the sound of the voice, but finding no one but herself. She heard movement across the river, and out of habit, she ducked and hid, peering out to see the source of the noise.

A cat emerged, shrouded in a white mist, making it impossible for her to see who it was, but the scent of a Riverclan warrior came to her.

"Starpaw." She heard again, but couldn't identify the source of the noise.

Suddenly, leaves, spotted darkly in color, started to fall, and the mist shrouded cat started to strike at them, tearing them apart. Only nine leaves fell.

-

Starpaw shook her head as she woke up, yawning. She looked around the apprentice's den, seeing Bluepaw and Shadepaw still sleeping. The sun was barely rising, so it wasn't a surprise to her. She thought back on the dream, but couldn't make heads or tails of it, so she let it go as she left the den and stretched.

Before the day had ended yesterday, the kits had all been returned to the nursery with a clean bill of health, so the clan was relieved that all was going well.

Looking in the clearing, everything was quiet. She saw Whitestorm leaving with Braveheart and Sandtail, probably on a patrol or for hunting.

Shaking her head to keep her awake, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and took a mouse from the left overs to eat for breakfast.

Just as she settled down to eat, Blazestar emerged from his den, stretching, before padding over to her.

"We'll be going on patrol, and then some combat training in a bit." He said to her. Starpaw nodded, and as he left, she hurriedly ate the rest of her mouse, finishing as Shadepaw and Bluepaw groggily emerged from the apprentice's den.

She had just enough time to tell them she was leaving, before she and Blazestar left.

-

It had been a while, since she had been on patrol, or training, so Starpaw was very eager as they went along. They were near Small Land, now,and rounding to the Riverclan boarder.

"Starpaw! Stop running ahead so far!" Blazestar called to her, though is tone was playful, so Starpaw knew she wasn't actually in trouble yet. Running ahead a little farther, her ears perked at a strange sound. She bolted forward, ignoring Blazestar's calls for her to rejoin him, and stopped once she reached the boarder between Riverclan and Sunclan.

Before thinking, she dashed ahead and slashed at some rats. The moment she arrived, she was horrified at the sight of a Riverclan patrol fighting, and losing, a battle with a rather large group of rats. Slashing again, she saw a flash of orange-gold as Blazestar leaped into the battle.

Starpaw gave a loud hiss when a rat bit into her tail, but she ignored it when she pulled some off of a large gray she-cat. Without taking the time to check if the she-cat was all right, she turned and slashed a the oncoming rats, defending the she-cat behind her, even thought she didn't hear any breathing. Her tail ached horribly, and seeing it in the very edge of her vision, she knew it was bitten badly, but she ignored it and continued fending off the rats.

It seemed forever, when another Riverclan patrol saw and came to help. It wasn't long after that, that finally the rats were all killed, and Starpaw took the chance to look at the she-cat she defended.

To her horror, it was Mistystar.

-

-

--

-

-

Dum Dum DUMMMM!

Next chapter will probably be longer, and better.

As to wether or not Mistystar is FULLY dead... Well...

You'll have to wait and see :3

**And PLEASE review!! I like Feedback!**


	7. Chapter 5

Starpaw backed away from the unmoving body, horror and fear gripping her so tightly, she couldn't speak. Blazestar came up next to her and stiffened, before nudging her aside, so the Riverclan cats could go to their leader. Starpaw wouldn't move much, though, and kept her eyes on the misty gray fur of the Riverclan leader.

Suddenly, Mistystar started to breathe again, and to Starpaw's amazement, she got up, though a bit unsteadily. The Riverclan cats crowded around her, but she almost shoved her way through them, to the completely shocked Starpaw.

"Thank you, for protecting me. I know you will make a fine warrior." Mistystar said. Blazestar nodded.

"Likewise, I am glad you are ok." Blazestar said. His tail flicked across Starpaw's flank, trying to calm her. It did bring some comfort, as Starpaw calmed down.

"Thank you, Starpaw. I need to return to my clan, though." Mistystar said. Blazestar nodded, and turned to leave, nodding to Starpaw to follow. Starpaw's gaze stayed on Mistystar, as she joined some other cats of her clan, Spottedleaf, her deputy, and the tom, Whitemist. Whitemist's gaze was on Starpaw, and involuntarily, she shivered as she turned to leave.

"…This is… Last life…" She heard someone, Mistystar she guest, mew out as she crossed the river back to Sunclan.

-

"No, Bramblekit, you need to lean more like this!" Starpaw mewed, leaning down into a crouch. Bramblekit and Wolfkit watched, before trying to copy. Wolfkit was doing well, but Bramblekit was having trouble for some reason.

"Bramblekit, what is wrong? I know you know how to do this all ready!" Starpaw said to the younger tom. Bramblekit licked his chest in embarrassment

"I haven't been practicing." He admitted. Wolfkit nodded a little shamefully as well. Starpaw sighed, and showed them again, as Blazestar and Braveheart walked by.

"Seems our young apprentice has two of her own all ready!" Braveheart jokingly mewed. Starpaw felt a bit hot, getting up from the crouching position and nodding her head. Brambelkit tried the hunter's crouch again, but fell forward as he tried.

"No, Bramblekit, you need to keep your weight even!" Starpaw mewed, before nodding again to Blazestar.

"I know they aren't apprentices yet, but they asked me to show them some things and-"

"It is ok, Starpaw, I don't mind." Blazestar said, laughing lightly as he and Braveheart walked on. Starpaw felt hot from embarrassment, and licked her chest a little, before turning back to the two kits.

"All right, let's practice a simple fighting move, and then that is it!" Starpaw said. The two kits looked so eager.

Starpaw wondered if she'd ever get to mentor once she was a warrior. Watching these two learn and watch her as she showed them the moves. It was really fun. She hoped she got to mentor an apprentice once she was a warrior.

-

Starpaw sniffed the air, it smelt strange. She heard something, a strangled cry of cats. She wasn't sure where she was, on one side was the scent of Riverclan, on the other was the scent of Sun-Drownclan. Perhaps the border between?

The yowling grew louder as she walked farther, and yet, Starpaw didn't feel the urge to run. She walked at an almost leisurely pace, and suddenly, the sights of cats filled in around her. Cats fighting and clawing at each other. She didn't spare many glances at them, and continued into the heart of the conflict. Two cats were engaged in battle, one shrouded in a silver mist, the other she could barely make out, aside from a very long tail.

-

Starpaw stretched luxuriantly outside the apprentice's den, and looked around camp. It was dawn, so very few other cats were up. She was heading over to the fresh kill pile, when Blazestar walked up to her.

"Good to see you up early. We are going on the dawn patrol, so eat quickly." Blazestar said. Starpaw nodded, and grabbed herself a mouse, settling down to eat. She saw Braveheart go into the apprentice's den, and then back out, Shadepaw coming out with sleep still glazing his eyes. As the two talked, Starpaw was able to guess that Shadepaw would be joining them for dawn patrol.

She took the last few bites of her mouse as Shadepaw walked over. He was unable to eat before patrol, and Starpaw felt a little sorry for him, but they would hunt during the patrol, so she knew he wouldn't go without.

It was cold, that leaf fall morning. Starpaw new leaf bare would come soon, and she dreaded its coming. Since the kits would soon be apprenticed, it was the worst timing. Training would be difficult then. Still, Starpaw knew they couldn't wait till new leaf to be apprenticed, so there was nothing to be done.

She found the dawn patrol consisted of Blazestar, herself, Braveheart, Shadepaw, and Duststorm. She shook her head, and followed Blazestar out of the camp. She could feel Shadepaw's excitement beside her, as they followed their mentors silently. She almost chuckled. He was acting almost like a kit, or a newly made apprentice, even though she knew their own warrior assessments couldn't be that far off.

It was when they reached the bridge at Small Land, that Starpaw noticed something was off. She perked her ears, to see if she could hear anything, and could see the rest of the dawn patrol stiffening as well. In the distance, Starpaw could faintly hear a cat's pained yowling. The one yowl was quickly joined more more yowls.

A battle had started.

From the direction of the sound, it was coming from ahead of them, along the border between Riverclan, and Sun-Drownclan.

"Should we go investigate?" Braveheart murmured to Blazestar. Blazestar remained silent as they approached the river separating the two territories. His gaze was across the border, and Starpaw knew he wouldn't come to a decision in enough time. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she needed to be there. Now.

Without thinking, she dashed across the river, crossing easily. Ignoring the yowls and mewls from her clan mates, she dashed into Riverclan territory, her dream flashing in her mind, and using only her ears to guide her to the battle.

It wasn't long before she saw the first cats fighting. She had reached the edge of the battlefield, and stared into it, wide eyed.

It was like the whole of Riverclan and Sun-drownclan were fighting, so many cats, she could hardly believe it. They were on the Riverclan side of the border, and Starpaw knew, judging from the mix of scent marks from the two clans on the side, that the two clans were fighting due to a territorial issue. She peered into the battle, only to dodge back when she was attacked by a Sun-Drownclan tom. Looking him over, he was a golden brown tabby, with deep green eyes. She didn't recognize him as he slashed at her again. She dodged, and dove under him, before pushing upwards with all her might, and off setting him. She heard Blazestar and the others running up to the battle field as the tom got back to his feet and laept at her. She dodged again, and slashed at his head, tearing some flesh off just below his eye. She gave a startled cry, and dashed off. Starpaw looked into the battle again, her heart thundering inside her as she caught sight of Mistystar. She was battling Longstar, and suddenly, the last part of her dream came forward, of the silver mist shrouded cat, and the long tailed cat fighting. She had dreamed of this battle.

She didn't hesitate as she leaped full long into the battle, dodging blows from either side, and leaped straight onto Longstar's back, startling the leader from his battle with Mistystar. Mistystar took advantage of his drawn attention and slashed at his throat. Longstar was able to dodge in time, and slammed Starpaw against the ground, her grip laxed enough that Longstar broke free, dashing up in time to dodge an attack from Mistystar.

Mistystar's eyes, and Starpaw's eyes met for a moment, recognition on Mistystar's part, before the leader nodding and continued her attack on Longstar.

Starpaw got up, sparing only a glance to see that Blazestar and the patrol had joined the frey as well, the Riverclan cats seemed to know that they were there to help, so Starpaw guessed they either saw her defend their leader, or Blazestar was able to convince them. She turned her attention back to Longstar and Mistystar, backing Mistystar up as the two advanced onto Longstar.

"This territory is Riverclan's! It always has been, and always will be!" Mistystar hissed to the Sun-Drownclan's leader. Longstar hissed back, but he didn't respond. He leaped at them, claws unsheathed, but both she-cats were able to dodge. Starpaw didn't expect that he would suddenly turn, and he slashed her on the faze, cutting open some of her fur just bellow her eye. She yowled in pain, recoiling, when she noticed Longstar advance upon her, hissing. She hissed back, slashing at him when he got to close. She had drawn his attention long enough, as Mistystar slashed at his flank. He yowled, and turned on her, but when his attention was drawn, Starpaw snapped at his neck. Longstar kicked at Mistystar, slamming his hind paw into her eye as he slashed again at Starpaw, both she-cats backing off long enough for him to turn around, and slash Mistystar in the throat, blood pouring from the open wound. Mistystar gave a strangled yowl as she fell to the ground, alerting a few cats near by. The Riverclan cats yowled in dismay, while the Sun-drownclan cats yowled in triumph. Longstar advanced to deal the final blow, when Starpaw leaped on him again, raking her claws along his sides, and with all her might, launched herself at his head and biting onto his ear.

He let out a shriek and thrashed, but Starpaw held firm. He rolled over, and when he did, Starpaw lost her grip on his sides, bit not his ear. As they separated, she tore off his left ear completely.

"RETREAT!!!" Longstar cried out, his voice coming out somewhat strangled from the pain as he turned and fled. Starpaw turned around to Mistystar, who was laying on the ground, gasping for breath.

As the Sun-drownclan cats, fled, the Riverclan cats surrounded their leader. Blazestar pushed his way through, to join Starpaw.

Starpaw glanced at him for a moment, before she licked at Mistystar's wound. Mistystar lifted her head, and got into an upright position. She gave a murmured thanks to Starpaw, before turning to her clan mates

Looking at the cats now, Starpaw realized not all the Riverclan warriors were there. It must have just been a dawn patrol, much like her own. Only Whitemist, Greenfrost, Spottedleaf, and Leafpaw were there. Now she knew why it seemed like Riverclan was losing.

"Greenfrost, Whitemist, Spottedleaf, Leafpaw. Go to the clan and get Mothwing. Tell her to bring herbs. I will join you soon." Mistystar said. The four cats looked uneasy, but nodded and left. Mistystar looked up at Starpaw, her gaze kind.

"Again, I must thank you, for your help." She said, her voice strained. Starpaw shook her head. She heard Blazestar tell the rest of the dawn patrol to head back, and that they would join them soon.

"You should rest. I'll stay until Mothwing gets here." Starpaw said. She felt Blazestar's gaze on her, but ignored it. Mistystar shook her head.

"You are a strong, noble cat. I thank you for your help. If you were in my clan, you would have your warrior ceremony tomorrow, as thanks. Sadly, you are not, but you will always have an ally in Riverclan. May Starclan be my witness, I vow that if you are in great need, you may always find aid in us." Mistystar said. Starpaw felt hot, but nodded. Mistystar got to her paws, her body a little shaky. Her wound appear to have clotted, but it was still giving her trouble, no doubt. Starpaw quickly held her up, and looked to Blazestar for help. Blazestar nodded to her, and walked over.

"Mistystar, if you will, I would like to help you back to camp." He said, but Mistystar shook her head, and separated herself from Starpaw, walking a few ways away from her, before turning back.

"I can make it on my own, and Mothwing is coming to join me. You may go back to your own territory now, Blazestar. Thank you, again. I would have lost my territory, and clan, if not for you." Mistystar said. Blazestar looked doubtful, but nodded. He motioned to Starpaw, but the she-cat felt uneasy about leaving Mistystar to go back on her own. When Mistystar was out of sight, Blazestar stopped, and turned to her.

"I want to you follow Mistystar." He said. Starpaw looked up at him, shocked.

"But-"

"Starpaw, just follow her until she meets up with Mothwing. I'll wait for you at the river." He said, departing before Starpaw could answer him. Starpaw sighed, but followed his orders, slinking off to follow Mistystar. She found her scent soon enough, and cought up, but stayed well out of scent or sight distance. She saw the she-cat struggling a bit to walk through the foliage, and felt a pang of sympathy, wishing she could help.

As they walked on, Starpaw saw Mistystar freeze, and she halted herself. Out of the foliage, Mothwing slinked out, carrying some herbs. Mistystar sank down to the ground, letting out an appreciative mew. Starpaw watched for a moment, as Mothwing started to treat her wound, before she turned to leave. From the corner of her eye, she saw something white moving in the foliage, but paid it no mind as she left, and headed back to the river.

-

She found Blazestar waiting for her at the river separating Sunclan and Riverclan, just as he had said.

"Mistystar and Mothwing met up?" He asked. Starpaw nodded, crossing the river. She shook her fur from the water, as Blazestar gave an amused mewl, backing away to get away from the stray water that flew off of her pelt.

"That is good. Come on, we need to get going." Blazestar said. Starpaw nodded, and followed beside him as he walked through the forest. He seemed lost in thought, but stopped walking completely as they reached a fallen log.

"Mistystar was right." He said suddenly. Starpaw looked up at him, a little shocked.

"About what?" She asked, confused. Blazestar shook his head.

"About you becoming a warrior. I watched both you and Shadepaw during the battle. You both have been trained well, even Bluepaw. You are still a little young, but so is Fernwill." He said. Starpaw's heart slammed in her as she listened. Could this mean...?

"One more day of training, for all three of you, then an assessment. Then I will decide if the three of you will, or will not, become warriors." Blazestar said.

-

"You're joking!" Bluepaw mewled out, shocked beyond belief. Starpaw shook her head. They were in the apprentice's den, in their nests. Starpaw had been so excited, but waited until then to to tell Bluepaw and Shadepaw. The two were just as excited as she was.

"Warriors! I cant wait!" Bluepaw said in a hushed mew. Shadepaw nodded his head vigorously.

"But how can we train tomorrow, when we are so hyped up now that we might not get any sleep?" He said. Bluepaw batted him playfully on the head.

"We'll just have to force ourselves to!" She said. Starpaw yawned, feeling warn out. She scratched a bit at her muzzle, the spider webs on her wound a little itchy. She laid her head down, her eyes open a crack.

"you two might have to force yourselves, but I don't feel the need." She said. She heard Bluepaw and Shadepaw muttering something to her, but she was so tired, she fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

-

"Snow!" She heard. Starpaw opened her eyes, and shook her head, looking around. She didn't recognize anything at all. But as she looked around again, she recognized a few things. They brought back memories of things she didn't think she could remember. She looked around, and saw a lit fire, and knew she was in a Twoleg den, but why would she dream of this?

She saw a she-cat, a queen, nursing some kits, and walked over to her. She heard a mewl, and both she and the queen looked up to an open window. A large, brown tom slinking in. He landed inside, and walked over to the she-cat.

"Is it time all ready?" The she-cat asked, her tone sorrowful. The tom nodded, and Starpaw saw him take a kit from the she-cat.

The kit's fur was snow white.

"Take care of Snow." The she-cat said, licking the kit lightly. The kit let out an all-to-familiar mewl to Starpaw, as the tom placed it down for a moment.

"Don't worry, Princess. I will make sure it reaches the clan safely." the tom said, picking it up, and heading back to the window.

"Take care of her! Please, she is your sister!" Princess called out.

-

Starpaw woke with a jolt, and sat up, shaking her head. Looking in the apprentice's den, she saw that both Shadepaw and Bluepaw were asleep, both snoring loudly. Starpaw shook her head again, and walked out of the apprentice's den. The sun wasn't even up yet, yet she wasn't sure why she had woken up so early.

Starpaw knew she wouldn't get back to sleep,but didn't feel like sitting still. She decided a night walk through the forest might calm her thoughts, and headed for the camp entrance She was stopped by Lionclaw.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She shook her head, sighing.

"Making dirt, and possibly some hunting." She said. Lionclaw nodded in understanding.

"I heard from Blazestar. It is normal, to feel so excited. Make sure to get some rest before training tomorrow" He said. Starpaw nodded, and walked out of camp.

She let her paws carry her, not really paying any attention to where she was walking. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of the she-cat she had seen in her dreams, Princess, and the tom. Somehow, she knew the kit, Snow, was her. That made that tom her brother, but... what it really a memory? Or something of her own imagination?

Starpaw shook her head, trying to dissipate her muddled thoughts, when she looked up, and realized she had reached Small Land. She looked up at the sky, wondering what had brought her here, but felt compelled to cross the bridge, so she did. It was strange, being here. Something about it tickled a faint memory, of being here long ago. She couldn't quite place it, but walked to the center of the island. It was here, that the feeling grew stronger. She felt something brush up against her, and a strange, unfamiliar, and yet completely familiar scent. She looked around, but saw nothing strange, and looked back at the grass. It seemed a darker shade than what she had ever seen, and when she pressed a paw to it, she found it was wet. She sniffed closer, and smelt blood. She looked up again, to see if whatever had been hurt was still around, but again, saw nothing.

The scent of the blood was cats, and so familiar to her. She recalled her dream, and the scent of the tom. It was the same scent.

"H-hello?" Starpaw snapped to attention, and found the grass completely normal, with no scent of blood. She looked up, and to her surprise, she saw Nightpaw.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Nightpaw seemed equally shocked to see her, but seemed alone, since Starpaw couldn't scent any other cats. Nightpaw shook his head.

"Not really sure. I didn't feel like sleeping, and decided some late night hunting would help." He said. Starpaw nodded.

"It is the same for me." She replied. The two shared a silence that wasn't comfortable, but neither was it uncomfortable.

"Well, what has happened to you?" Nightpaw asked. He sat down, and Starpaw decided to sit as well.

"Nothing much. Blazestar says I might be made into a warrior soon, within the next to days, actually." She said. Nightpaw gave an encouraging mew.

"I'm impressed, really. I've trained hard myself, but so far, I am still a ways from being made into a warrior." Nightpaw said. Starpaw nodded, sighing.

"Something wrong?" Nightpaw asked. Starpaw thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I'm worried, about a dream I had, and about Mistystar." She said. She felt Nightpaw nuzzle the side of her head, the one opposite to her injury.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Nightpaw said gently. Starpaw sighed again, and nuzzled him back.

"Hey, wanna meet up again sometimes? I mean, without anyone knowing?" she asked. Nightpaw looked at her for a moment.

"Aren't you worried you might get caught, and not be able to be a warrior?" He asked. Starpaw shook her head.

"It isn't like talking will hurt anyone, and I'll make sure I sneak out." She said. Nightpaw seemed to think for a moment, before nodding.

"Let's meet up here then, every now and then." He said.

"How about tomorrow night?" Starpaw asked. Nightpaw nodded.

"All right, see you tomorrow then?" Nightpaw asked, getting up. Starpaw nodded, and got up herself. They touched noses, before they left each other, and Starpaw headed back to camp, pausing long enough to make sure Nightpaw's scent wasn't on her.

She wasn't sure why, but meeting up with Nightpaw made her feel incredibly warm on the inside.

-

Starpaw dodged the oncoming swipe, and swiped back at her attacker. Bluepaw let out a hiss, dodging backwards from Starpaw's swipe.

"Good, try the next move!" Blazestar called out. Starpaw switched tactics, as did Bluepaw, and their assessments of their fighting skills continued.

Shadepaw went on a hunting assessment with Braveheart, so Bluepaw and Starpaw were fighting each other, so Blazestar and Lionclaw could get a good viewing of their skills.

Starpaw reared up, to dodge one of Bluepaw's attacked, and then brought her paws down on Bluepaw's head.

"All right! That is enough!" Blazestar called out. Bluepaw and Starpaw stopped, panting for breath as they looked at their mentors, who nodded approvingly.

"We'll see your hunting skills next." Blazestar said. The two gave Bluepaw and Starpaw separate areas to hunt in, and they were told to catch as much as they could. They knew Shadepaw was hunting in a pathway that led near the Twoloeg settlement, near the Mistclan border, Bluepaw got to go through the heart of the territory, and Starpaw got a pathway that led to Small Land, and then headed close the the border between Riverclan and them.

They were told to not worry if they didn't catch much. The first snow had begun to fall that morning, so they knew there was a good chance the apprentices might not cat anything, and yet, it didn't dampen their enthusiasm, and excitement, at the prospect of their assessment that day.

After one more confirmation from their mentors, Bluepaw and Starpaw took off down their respective hunting paths.

Starpaw instantly got to work, keeping her mouth open, and trying to scent prey. She scented a squirrel, and kept low to the ground as she carefully stepped forward, finding it collecting some nuts up ahead. She moved very slowly, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

She pounced, slamming onto it, and killing it swiftly. She took it over to a tree, and hid it among some roots, scuffling some dirt and snow over it, and got on with her hunt. She looked around, to see if she could spot Blazestar, but couldn't see him, so she got back on with her search.

-

She had caught two mice, by the time she had reached Small Land. She was heading to the last part of her pathway, the river that separated the Riverclan and Sunclan territories, when she spotted a Riverclan patrol. She called a greeting, as she grew near, recognizing Greenfrost, who seemed to be leading the patrol. The cats looked up at her warily as she approached. Looking them over, Starpaw noted that they looked warn, tired.

"Is everything ok? How is Mistystar?" she asked. The cats stiffened, when she said Mistystar's name, and looked at each other in distress. Greenfrost looked at Starpaw sadly.

"Mistystar has left us to hunt with Starclan." He said. Starpaw froze, unable to move.

"Wh-what? But didn't she meet up with Mothwing?!? Didn't Mothwing help her?" She asked. Greenfrost bowed his head, his eyes glazed in pain.

"She did, but from what we were told by Mothwing and Whitemist, they were attacked by a fox. Mothwing was badly injured, and Mistystar was killed. Whitemist arrived in time to save Mothwing, but Mistystar...." His voice trailed off. Starpaw gave out a low keening noise.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Greenfrost shook his head.

"Still, Mistystar's message was delivered by Mothwing, and Spottedleaf has all ready gone to Highstones to receive her nine lives." He said. Starpaw nodded, Greenfrost nodding back. The Riverclan patrol departed, leaving her alone again. Starpaw no longer felt like hunting, so she doubled back to get what she caught, and to deliver the bad news to Blazestar.

-

To say her clan mates were shocked of her report about Mistystar was an understatement. Blazestar put their warrior ceremony on hold, to discuss the matter more with Braveheart and Ravenfur in his den.

"I cant believe it! I thought she had survived!" Shadepaw said. They were near the apprentice's den, just basking in the sunhigh's light now. They had refrained from eating at that point, letting the elders, queens, and kits have first pick, though they were hungry themselves.

Starpaw nodded sadly.

"I was sure she would have made it. I didn't scent any fox, so it is hard to believe." Starpaw said. She had told them about following Mistystar prior to this. Bluepaw nodded.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now." She said. She got up and went to the fresh kill pile as Snowfur left it, carrying two mice, and then came back with a vole.

"There isn't much left, so I hope you don't mind sharing." She said, placing the vole between them. Starpaw and Shadepaw nodded, and the three settled down to eat.

"I don't like it." Starpaw said suddenly. Shadepaw and Bluepaw looked up at her, confusion in their eyes. "a fox attack? I don't like it. It is like there was a cover up." She explained.

Bluepaw swallowed her bite, and looked at Starpaw.

"What else could it have been?" She asked. Starpaw shook her head.

"I remember seeing something white as I left Mistystar. Foxes aren't white. Maybe whatever that was, was what attacked Mistystar." She said. Bluepaw and Shadepaw looked at each other, then back at her.

"You want to investigate, huh?" Bluepaw asked. Shadepaw looked worried.

"I just want to check with Mothwing. I know the medicine cat will have to get herbs. Maybe, during tonight, I can meet up with her, or perhaps sneak into Riverclan's camp and-"

"Do you have bees in your brain!?!?" Shadepaw hissed at her, his tone low so no one would hear him. Bluepaw looked impressed.

"I think she has a good idea, actually." She said. Shadepaw looked at them, and sighed in defeat.

"I guess I cant stop you, but I wont cover for you if you get caught!" He said. Bluepaw and Starpaw looked at him, their eyes smiling.

"True, but if you rat us out-"

"I wont, I wont!" He mewled.

-

Starpaw and Bluepaw slinked through the bushes, ears perked, and mouths opened to take in the scents around them. They stopped at the river's edge, and looked around. Sharing a glance at each other, they crossed the river, onto Riverclan territory, and continued on.

The dangerous part was now, getting to the camp. Neither really knew where it was, but followed their noses. They followed the scents of the Riverclan cats, as they got stronger, ears perked for the sounds of other cats.

They stepped lightly, the snow on the ground making it rather hard to move in silence, but they hoped their movement wouldn't be detected.

They finally reached what they guessed to be the camp, and circled around it, instead of going in through the main entrance, which was just an opening in the bramble bushes, made by moving aside the bramble with some sticks and stones. They finally found a thinned opening they could squeeze through, and Bluepaw motioned for Starpaw to wait as she peered inside. Bluepaw inched inside the camp, before swishing her tail through the opening, giving Starpaw the ok to come inside.

Starpaw looked around the camp when she entered. It wasn't like Sunclan camp, the Riverclan camp didn't have any fallen logs, and it didn't have a High Rock, either. Looking it over, there were multiple openings in the bramble bushes, opened with sticks and stones. Only the clan opening was the largest, so Starpaw guessed the others were the dens. On one end of the camp, there was a large mound, with a flat rock on top. Starpaw guessed that they used that for their High Rock. She sniffed the air, Bluepaw waiting for her signal, before Starpaw pointed to an opening near by with her tail, Mothwing's scent coming from inside.

Starpaw kept an eye in the camp as she slinked towards the den. She didn't see anyone, but she didn't want to take any chances. Bluepaw waited at the den's entrance as Starpaw slipped inside the den, the scent of herbs and moss almost over powering her. She shook her head, and peered inside, moving quickly, but trying to be silent. On the other side of the den, she saw a sleeping form, Mothwing's scent drifting to her.

When she was near enough, she gently prodded the sleeping medicine cat with her paw, being careful not to touch to close the the areas covered with spider webs. Mothwing stirred, and finally roused, rubbing at her eyes with a paw.

"Who is it? What is wrong now? Is Waterkit sick again?" She asked drowsy.

"No, Mothwing, it is me, Starpaw!" Starpaw said, her tone hushed. Mothwing looked down at her, before her fur bristled and her eyes widening in shock.

"Starpaw! A Sunclan apprentice! Why are you here? Are you alone?" Mothwing asked. Starpaw shook her head, and looked back at the den's entrance as Bluepaw shifted in, the other apprentice's gaze outside the den.

"Great Starclan, what could have possibly possessed you to come here?!? Do you realize how much trouble you could get in!?" Mothwing said. Starpaw nodded.

"I know, but I need to know, did a fox really kill Mistystar? I know you two met up, I was there watching, but I didn't scent any foxes!" Starpaw said. Mothwing paused, looking up at Bluepaw for a moment, before leaning close to Starpaw, so that only she could hear.

"Starpaw, you must leave, now."

"Not until you tell me." Starpaw said defiantly. "I wont tell anyone, I promise!"

Mothwing paused for a moment, peering into Starpaw's eyes, before sighing. She leaning closer, to Starpaw's ear, and whispered.

"No, a fox did not kill Mistystar. However, I cannot reveil the true killer's identity. He would kill me, if I did." Mothwing said. She swept her tail across her and Starpaw's paws.

"Now go! Before you get caught!" She hissed at them. Starpaw nodded, and turned to Bluepaw. Bluepaw nodded at her, and peered outside the den, before giving the ok. The two quietly went back to the opening, Bluepaw crawled out.

"Who is there!" Starpaw froze, unable to move. She was almost about to crawl out, when a voice behind her stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder, and met Foxpelt's fiery gaze.

"A Sunclan cat!!" He hissed. Starpaw tried to jump through the opening, but Foxpelt grabbed her tail, pulling her back. Unable to stop herself, she yowled, and she knew the whole clan must have heard it. She spared a glance a the entrance, and to her dismay, she saw Bluepaw dash back in to her aide.

However, it was to late as warriors came out and surrounded them. She heard Mothwing meowing something to the other cats, but it didn't seem like any of them cared about what she had to say.

Starpaw shivered, unable hide her fear. Bluepaw nuzzled close to her, and Starpaw knew she was terrified as well.

-

Although Starpaw was thankful that they didn't kill her or Bluepaw, she thought it probably would have been better. She and Bluepaw were huddled at the end of the camp, two warriors, Foxpelt and a white tom with brown patches, who she learned was named Thornclaw, keeping watch over them. It was all ready dawn, and she knew Shadepaw would have had to reveil to Blazestar where she and Bluepaw were, since they had not come back.

A commotion at the entrance brought Starpaw and Bluepaw's attention, and they watched as Spottedleaf came in, looking warn, and hungry, but otherwise all right. She looked over at Starpaw and Bluepaw, her eyes wide with confusion and shock, and a cat, a dark gray one named Stormclaw, mewed something to her, and Starpaw guessed he was telling her why they were there. Spottedleaf nodded, and walked over to them.

Starpaw nodded her head, and gulped.

"Spottedleaf, I meant no disrespect-"

"I am no longer Spottedleaf. I am Spottedstar. Why are you hear, Starpaw, Bluepaw?" Spottedstar asked. Starpaw gulped, Bluepaw began to shake again.

"I-I didn't believe that Mistystar was killed by a badger, but I didn't want to wait till the next gathering to ask Mothwing, so I-"

"You came to the camp itself, to find out. Well, did you?" Spottedstar asked. Starpaw nodded her head. She felt the eyes of the other cats on her, and looking up, she saw Mothwing.

"Well? What did Mothwing tell you?" Spottedstar asked her. Starpaw gulped, and brought her gaze back to Spottedstar.

"She told me that a fox DID kill Mistystar, and that I was stupid for trying to attempt this." She said, hoping Spottedstar, and her clan mates, would believe her lie. They seemed to be satisfied with it, when Spottedstar finally looked away from her.

"I need to appoint a new deputy. I will do that now, before I take these two back to the border." She got some protests, but silenced them quickly.

"We owe a debt to Starpaw, and Mistystar felt she should be respected! Do you not remember her last wish?!? Starpaw and Bluepaw will be returned after I appoint a deputy." She said. She climbed up onto the flat stone, and called a clan meeting, but Starpaw and Bluepaw didn't get any closer.

"I call upon Starclan to approve of my choice for the new deputy of Riverclan! Whitemist! I name you my deputy!" Spottedstar's voice called out. An excited murmur went through the Riverclan cats, but Starpaw shivered. She glanced at Mothwing, and saw horror in the she-cat's eyes as Whitemist was appointed deputy.

Starpaw wasn't sure why, but she knew Whitemist should not have been named deputy.

-

Spottedstar forced them to sit with her at the river's edge, Whitemist was taking care of things in camp. Greenfrost was with them. They were waiting for a patrol, and they didn't have to wait long.

Unluckily, or maybe luckily, it was led by Blazestar.

"Your apprentices infiltrated our camp. They only sought information, but still." Spottedstar said. Blazestar nodded, and gazed at Bluepaw and Starpaw. Both apprentices felt hot with shame.

"I understand, Spottedleaf-"

"Spottedstar. I have only recently come back with my nine lives and leader name." Spottedstar said. Blazestar nodded.

"I understand, Spottedstar. I will make sure they get their punishment." He said. Spottedstar nodded, and Starpaw and Bluepaw crossed the river. Starpaw felt exhausted, having not slept at all that night, and on top of that, she felt ashamed, and embarrassed. Blazestar mewed something to the rest of the patrol, and he took the two apprentices back himself, not saying anything to them, but just led them back to camp. He stopped them, at the training clearing.

"You know what you have done could have potentially caused a clan war, correct?" He said. His voice was cold. Bluepaw and Starpaw nodded.

"Your punishment, will be to watch Shadepaw be made into a warrior before you, you will also care for the elder's every whim, and make sure the queens are well cared for. Likewise, you both will make sure the warriors' bedding are cleaned out, and replaced, along with Ravenfur's." Blazestar said. Starpaw nodded her head, along with Bluepaw.

"Neither of you will leave camp unless I permit it. Understand?" Blazestar said, his voice so cold, Starpaw shivered, but she and Bluepaw both nodded.

"Before you both get rest, make sure the queens and elders have food." He told them, as he got up and walked away. Starpaw and Bluepaw nodded silently, keeping their heads down as they walked to camp.

-

"I, Blazestar, call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice, who has trained hard to learn your ways, and code. Shadepaw, I ask you, do you swear to honor the warrior code, and to fight for your clan, even if it means your own death?" Blazestar's voice rang above the cats. Starpaw and Bluepaw watched from the edges, both still feeling the sting from their punishments. All the cats in the clan knew that Starpaw and Bluepaw should also be having their warrior ceremony, but also knew they were being held off, due to punishments.

"I do!" Shadepaw responded. Blazestar nodded.

"Then I call upon the power of Starclan! Shadepaw, from this day on, you are Shadestalker! Sunclan honors your loyalty and determination!" Blazestar said. The clan chanted his name, as Blazestar leaped down from High Rock, and touched his nose to Shadestalker's head, Shadestalker licking Blazestar's shoulder.

"As the code says, Shadestalker will sit a silent vigil, while the rest of the clan sleeps!" Blazestar said. The other cats mewled in response, clearing away into their dens for the night. Blazestar didn't even look in Starpaw's direction, as he went to his den. Starpaw sighed as Bluepaw followed her into the apprentice's den.

"I wish we hadn't don't that." She mewled, but Starpaw shook her head.

"Maybe, but I learned something important." She said. Bluepaw looked at her, as she laid down on her bed of moss.

"What is that?" she asked, yawning. Starpaw shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I promised Mothwing I wouldn't tell anyone." She said. Bluepaw laid her head down, sighing.

"Suit yourself then." She said.

It was only then that Starpaw remembered that she had forgotten to meet up with Nightpaw completely.

-

-

--

-

-

Longest. Chapter. Ever.

Seriously, it was 6,940 words, if you do not include the author's comments!

Still, this chapter was actually fun to write.

I was actually planning on making Starpaw a warrior in this chapter, but changed it last second so she'd get caught, and couldnt become a warrior.

dont worry, she'll become a warrior soon (in the next couple of chapters, maybe)

Shadepaw is now Shadestalker, Spottedleaf is Spottedstar, and Whitemist is a deputy.

So, any thoughts on what might happen? Also, who do YOU think killed Mistystar? :3 Also, I revlied that Starpaw isnt an only child in this chapter, along with the name of her mother. Any guesses, then, on where she was meant to go?

Oh well, you'll find out for sure later ^-^

Next chapter... I dunno if it will be shorter, longer, or the same length (I wasnt planning on this chapter being this friggin long, actually)

Oh well.

enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Chapter 6

Starpaw shook the moss of its water violently, before giving a huff, and taking all she could carry back to camp. The Gathering was tomorrow, the first that Spottedstar would attend to as leader, and Blazestar all ready announced who was going.

Blazestar, Braveheart, and Ravenfur were obvious, and from there, he announced that Smallclaw, Fernwill, Shadestalker, Duststorm, and Lionclaw were going, and by the grace of Starclan, also announced that Starpaw and Bluepaw would be joining.

Starpaw and Bluepaw still felt the sting from not being made a warrior, as punishment for going to the Riverclan camp to speak with their medicine cat. Had she known that she would have been caught, she would have forced Bluepaw to stay, so that she could have also been made a warrior.

Starpaw looked up at her milk sister, who was returning with some moss as well, for the warrior's den, as they had all ready replaced the moss in the elder's den. Bluepaw gave her a sort of mock-angered look. Starpaw felt pretty bad about the whole deal, though Bluepaw seemed to joke about it a bit.

They filed in, side by side, to camp, before making a beeline to the warrior's den. Lionclaw and Braveheart were talking outside, and the two apprentices gave them a nod as they past.

"Yes, Blazestar said that Bramblekit's, Hawk-kit's, and Moonkit's mentors were all ready picked." Braveheart said to Lionclaw. Starpaw's ears pricked to listen, and from the way Bluepaw's ears pricked, she guessed her sister wanted to know as well.

"Did he? Their apprenticeship ceremony is soon, right? They are your kits, so did you get any say in their mentors?" Lionclaw mewed. Starpaw shuffled the moss into suitable bedding as she listened. She thought of all the warriors in the clan, and who would be most suitable to mentor who. Moonkit was somewhat fast, she knew, but had problems with attacking, she'd need a cat with a lot of patience and kindness to teach her, so Starpaw guessed her mentor would likely be either Whitestorm or Duststorm, possibly even Braveheart. Hawk-kit was a fast learner, and as ever silent. He'd be a perfect apprentice to a warrior who's never had one, so Starpaw hoped that her milk sister, Fernwill might be his mentor, but guessed that maybe Tigerstripe, or Smallclaw would most likely mentor him instead.

Bramblekit was a head-strong kit, and would make an energetic apprentice, Starpaw knew, so his mentor would need a firm paw, and a LOT of patience. Sandtail was most ideal, but Starpaw knew the she-cat wouldn't mentor him, she wasn't sure how, she just knew it wouldn't be Sandtail. Other than Sandtail, Venomheart was another good choice, or maybe Mistfrost, though Starpaw found it hard to imagine that Blazestar would let a cat that was new to the clan train a future warrior.

"I recommended some of the cats, and Blazestar took it into consideration." Braveheart mewed back. Bluepaw looked up at Starpaw, her eyes showing the same excitement Starpaw was feeling. It was hard not to get excited, really, when kits were going to be made into apprentices.

"Really? Who did you recommend? You were away so much training Shadestalker though, how do you know which cats would be best?" Lionclaw asked back. Starpaw heard Braveheart purr.

"Simple, I watched when I was hear, and listened to Starpaw, when she talked about the kits to other apprentices. I talk to the other warriors, to you know, and to Snowfur." Braveheart purred out. Lionclaw gave a light purr of apology, and Braveheart continued.

"as for who I recommended. For Hawk-kit, I recommended Fernwill mostly. His temperament, much like Wolfkit, is perfect for a warrior that hasn't trained an apprentice yet. I know Fernwill would do a great job of training him," Starpaw felt somewhat heated with pride for her milk sister, she knew Fernwill would be a good choice, and was glad Braveheart saw that, "as for Moonkit, I recommended Smallclaw." Starpaw and Bluepaw both froze. Never, in a million moons, would Starpaw have even CONSIDERED Smallclaw a choice to mentor a cat as docile as Moonkit. Lionclaw, likewise, seemed stunned.

"Smallclaw? Is that really such a wise choice?" He mewed back.

"Yes. Moonkit is very docile, very much like her mother. I fear to much like her mother, and would never be a proper warrior, however, if she wasn't given a mentor with a very firm paw in combat. Smallclaw, in this aspect, would be perfect." Braveheart replied. Starpaw shuffled some moss again, hoping to dampen her unease. What Braveheart said made sense Snowfur didn't care for battles at all, and much preferred helping out around the camp, but did he really mean to imply that it made his own mate look like an improper warrior..?

"As for Bramblekit, I recommended Venomheart or Tigerstripe. Both would be perfect to train him, while also training him to use his rather... rambunctious side to his advantage." Starpaw heard Lionclaw mew in agreement. Bluepaw nodded to Starpaw after nudging some moss again, so it was all in place, and shifted to the exit. Starpaw yawned slightly, when she walked out, and nodded to Braveheart and Lionclaw as they left.

From the look Braveheart gave her, she felt that he knew they were listening.

-

"Starpaw, you'll be going on patrol with Whitestorm, Tigerstripe, and Smallclaw in a few minutes." Blazestar told her as she was eating her morning meal. She wondered why, since tonight was the Gathering, and she was attending, but figured it was part of her 'punishment', and finished eating rather quickly, and sat at the entrance waiting patiently. Shadestalker looked at her sympathetically when he walked out of the warrior's den, Whitestorm, Tigerstripe, and Smallclaw filing out a few moments after.

"Good, you saved us the trouble of getting you." Tigerstripe said, his voice agitated Smallclaw looked at her coldly, but said nothing, and Starpaw felt a little small under his cold gaze. Whitestorm gave her a warm, sympathetic look, but said nothing, and the four departed for dawn patrol. Starpaw wanted to talk to Whitestorm, but Tigerstripe made it pretty clear she wasn't permitted to talk, since he started hissing whenever she made an attempt to, so she kept her mouth shut and stayed next to Whitestorm, taking a small comfort in the way he brushed his tail against her flank every few seconds.

That patrol was hard to get through, as she wasn't allowed to do much other than follow and stay silent. She wanted to hunt, and saw a mouse at one point, but Tigerstripe yowled at her, and told her not to hunt, so now she was agitated, on top of uncomfortable.

She knew Blazestar planned this specifically to teach her a lesson, she knew it, but even Starclan could see she was having a hard time not snapping at the two older warriors. She kept her breathing as even as she could, even though she was now seething in anger, getting glares from Tigerstripe and Smallclaw, and getting comforting brushes from Whitestorm.

When they were on the final stretch to camp, she heard something that almost made her lose it

Tigerstripe had made a comment, loud enough for them all to hear, though made it sound as if he only meant for his son to hear.

"Feh! I'm glad Blazestar didn't make that kittypet a warrior! That wretched kit should just be sent back to her twolegs!" The kittypet being her. She felt Whitestorm tense as everyone stopped.

"Tigerstripe, shut up before I claw your fur off!" Whitestorm hissed, fur bristled, claws unsheathed. Tigerstripe hissed back, unsheathing his claws.

"Oh sorry, did I offend you to? A kittypet is a kittypet, regardless if they are trained!" Tigerstripe hissed. Smallclaw kept silent, his gaze on his father unreadable.

"Tigerstripe, let us get back to camp. Now." Whitestorm hissed, taking a step forward. Tigerstripe looked like he was about to strike, but seemed to decide otherwise. As they walked back to camp, Whitestorm walked so close to Starpaw, she was almost knocked off balance, his side firmly against hers. Tigerstripe walked along, far ahead, his son trailing lightly behind him.

Starpaw looked into the trees and foliage around them, not sure why she was looking, but felt she should anyway.

For a moment, she saw a golden orange cat looking at her. She saw the cat nod at her, and she blinked, and the cat was gone.

It wasn't until they reached camp that she realized it was Flamestar.

-

"Ready?" Bluepaw asked Starpaw. They were waiting in the center of the cats with some of the others that were attending the Gathering. She nodded at her milk sister, and to Shadestalker as he finally walked up, licking his maw lightly.

"Excited?" Bluepaw asked him. Shadestalker nodded his head enthusiastically.

"This is my first Gathering as a warrior! Of course I am excited!" He said. Blazestar and Braveheart finally appeared from Blazestar's den. Starpaw, Bluepaw, and Shadestalker quited down as Blazestar checked to make sure all participants were there, and then led them out.

Starpaw was actually nervous to go to the Gathering. She had missed meeting up with Nightpaw, since she had gone to Riverclan territory, and when she snuck out again the next night, to see if he'd be there, he wasn't It left her feeling cold, and she was almost caught when she snuck back into the apprentice's den. Now she felt nervous to go to the Gathering, since she didn't really want to see if Nightpaw was deeply hurt by her missing their meeting.

She was also nervous that Riverclan might bring attention that she and Bluepaw had gone to their camp, and might use it as an excuse to demand something in return. She knew Spottedstar wasn't really the type to do that, but she couldn't be sure about Whitemist's influence.

Her excitement, and nervousness grew when they reached Small Land, and was grateful when Blazestar stopped them before they crossed the bridge, making them wait for his signal. Starpaw gulped, getting a weird look from Bluepaw, and trudged forward as Blazestar gave the signal.

Entering the clearing on Small Land, she thought back to the previous Gathering. The amount of cats was stifling, the mix of scents and such. Starpaw shook her head, and with Bluepaw walking beside her, she walked to where the apprentices were sitting, talking to each other. Looking them over, she saw Leafpaw and Robinpaw talking, her brother Hawkpaw sitting beside her, talking with Patchpaw. Kindlepaw and Darkpaw were talking, and when Starpaw looked up at the medicine cats, she saw Brackenpaw with his mentor.

Starpaw gulped when she saw Nightpaw sitting with them, not talking to them, looking rather...lonely. Bluepaw mewed a greeting, and joined in Leafpaw and Robinpaw's chat. Starpaw slowly walked to Nightpaw, her ears a little low. She tilted her head to the side slightly, looking at him, and feeling a fang of guilt when he looked at her, and his gaze looked like she had just struck him.

"I waited for you almost all night." He whispered to her, low enough so that only she could hear. Starpaw nodded.

"I'm sorry. I got into some trouble." She whispered back. Nightpaw gave her a questioning glance. She looked at the other apprentices, and the nearest warriors, to make sure none were listening in, before she turned back to Nightpaw.

"I snuck into Riverclan territory. I needed to find something out, and got caught. That is why I wasn't able to make it." She said. Nightpaw didn't say anything right away, his gaze unreadable, until he nodded, and swiped his tail over her front paws lightly.

"Think we could meet up again sometime?" He whispered Starpaw nodded.

"The day after tomorrow Some of our kits are being made into apprentices tomorrow, so it will be hard to sneak out with them all wired up in the apprentice's den." She said. Nightpaw nodded.

"So how have things been with you?" He asked, his voice level normal. Starpaw nodded her head.

"Good, hunting is going smoothly, you know." She said, nodding her head again. The other apprentices joined in their conversation, swapping stories and such until the clan leaders called for a meeting.

The noise dimmed down as they jumped up onto the high rock, the only noticeable difference to the last Gathering, being that instead of Mistystar, Spottedstar sat in her place.

"Spottedleaf, where is Mistystar?" Oakstar questioned. The mist clan and Mountainclan cats hushed. Being the farthest clans from Riverclan, they would have been the last ones to know. Spottedstar nodded her head slightly.

"She is dead. Killed by a badger. I am now Spottedstar, not Spottedleaf." She replied. Starpaw saw Whitemist join the other deputies ender the high rock, finally. Looking over at the medicine cats, she saw that Mothwing refused to even look at high rock, and instead was looking at the ground in front of her, or maybe her paws.

"My condolences." Oakstar said. Tornstar also nodded his head in respect, as did Moonstar. Longstar looked shocked, but said nothing.

"Who will go first?" Oakstar mewed. Spottedstar lifted a paw, then placed it back down.

"I will." she said. The other leaders nodded, and all eyes were on her.

"Whitemist is my deputy, as some may all ready know," her gaze was on the apprentices, and Starpaw knew she was looking at her and Bluepaw. Some cats from Riverclan mewled out approvals, cats from other clans simply gave mewls of encouragement.

"Prey is running good, we are having no problems, the rivers run full with fish as well. We have scented rogues, near the border between our clan and Sunclan, near Twoleg place, as well." She said. Blazestar nodded. Spottedstar ended her report, and Shadowstar went next.

"Prey is going good, but sadly, greencough has hit some of our cats hard. We lost an elder recently, Speckleface, and one of our queens has lost her unborn kits." He said. Starpaw felt bad,and looked to Darkpaw and Nightpaw, their gazes sad. She looked back up at the leaders, and noticed a slot missing from the deputies. Batear was not with them. Looking around the clearing, she couldn't see them. Leaning over slightly, she whispered to Nightpaw.

"Where is Batear?" she questioned. Nightpaw shook his head.

"He is ill with greencough. Featherpelt is still treating him." He said. Starpaw didn't realize that their medicine cat was also missing until that moment, when she looked over at them. Shadowstar had just finished his report, when she looked back up. Oakstar was next.

"As always, Mistclan is strong. Like Riverclan, we have scented rogues near out borders, mostly near the twoleg place, but the scent trail always leads out of our territory, though not always to Sunclan's territory." He mewed. He looked out over the camp, and nodded, "We have also been blessed with the birth of new kits." He said, not going father, and ending his report with saying that prey is running good, and the clan has not had an outbreak of illness. Longstar went next. Starpaw noticed that his torn off ear was padded down with so much spider webs, that it blended into his white fur like he didn't even have an ear there. His other cuts, likewise, were patched up.

"Our clan is strong and healthy, prey running in plenty. We have had few issues, aside from a rather persistent loner who seems determined to invade our territory,"

"Just one cat is giving you problems?" Tornstar sneered at the injured leader. Longstar flicked his tail in annoyance.

"The loner doesn't fight, only flees when he is sighted. He mentioned once needing to find a lost kit, but due to how long he has been trying to get into our territory, if there was a kit, it is probably dead by now. Now then, as I was saying, we had a few cases of whitecough in our cats, but so far, nothing else." Longstar concluded his report, and the other cats went, all normal, all all right.

Starpaw felt relieved, but also a bit uneasy. The loner Longstar mentioned, she couldn't help but think back to her dream of the queen and tom, and she herself as a kit.

-

Starpaw sniffed at the ground, her ears pricked for movement. She looked up, and surveyed her surroundings. It was the training clearing, close to camp, but at night, far later than she should be out. She took a step forward, towards the camp, and looked around the clearing again.

Seeing no one she started walking forward. She heard rustling sounds from her left, and turned to see what it was. She was half way from camp to Small Land when the sound of cats struggling, and a sound she couldn't identify came to her, something akin to a loud growl.

She dashed forward, but stopped short of the scene, unable to get any closer for some reason. Cats were fighting with a creature she'd never actually seen, but had heard of plenty.

A flash of white dashed under the creature, tripping it, a flash of ginger going for the creature's head. Two small cats, obviously apprentices, dashed beside her, but one stopped, and turned back into the fray so suddenly, she couldn't even yowl at it to stop, before she heard the sick sound of something crunching.

-

Starpaw shook her head, taking another bite of the vole she had taken from the fresh kill pile, before letting Bluepaw take a bite from it as well. Despite the day being rather happy, since three of the kits were going to be made into apprentices, it didn't seem all that cheery to Starpaw. Maybe because of her dream last night.

Bramblekit, Moonkit, and Hawk-kit's apprentice ceremony was going to be any second now, and Starpaw and Bluepaw had all ready finished their training. They looked up from their sunny spot when Blazestar jumped up onto the high rock, calling a clan meeting. Starpaw felt a tinge of excitement, as she and Bluepaw joined the other cats. She saw the three kits, all looking rather excited, and nervous, sitting to wait for Blazestar to call them up.

"Moonkit, step forward." Blazestar called out. Moonkit shook, her eyes filled with fear and awe as she walked up and stared up at Blazestar, visibly gulping. Starpaw wished she could give some encouragement, but stayed silent.

"Moonkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you are Moonpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you until your paws find the strength and courage of a warrior. Smallclaw, you will mentor this apprentice, and I trust that you will pass on your strength and skill." Blazestar said. An excited, but nervous murmur arose from the other cats in the clans, but changed to chanting Moonpaw's name as she and Smallclaw touched noses. They went and sat with Smallclaw's parents after that.

"Bramblekit, step forward." Blazestar said, flicking his tail to calm the noise. Bramblekit bounced forward, energetic as ever.

"Bramblekit , from this day until you receive your warrior name, you are Bramblepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you until your paws find the strength and courage of a warrior. Venomheart, you will mentor this apprentice, and I trust that you will pass on your courage and honor." Blazestar said. As Bramblepaw and Venomheart touched noses, Starpaw felt proud. It seemed ages ago that Venomheart first joined Sunclan, after bringing her home from Moonclan, and she was glad he was finally trusted enough to mentor an apprentice of his own.

"Hawk-kit, step forward." Blazestar said, cutting Starpaw from her thoughts as Hawk-kit walked forward, looking straight up at Blazestar with a calm gaze.

"Hawk-kit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you are Hawkpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you until your paws find the strength and courage of a warrior. Fernwill, you will mentor this apprentice, and I trust that you will pass on your skill and wisdom." Blazestar said. An encouraging and excited murmur arose for Fernwill and Hawkpaw as they touched noses, that changed to Hawkpaw's name being chanted. Starpaw felt pride swell into her, for her sister. She was truly glad for her.

Starpaw looked back up at high rock, up at Blazestar. He was looking down at all the clan cats, his eyes filled with pride.

At that moment, the feeling from her dream, the sickening dread, returned to her.

-

-

--

-

-

Chapter isnt as long as I thought it would be, but oh well.

LOTS of foreshadowing in this chapter, and there was actually an important foreshadowing in the last chapter (that I never mentioned)

This one foreshadows three specific things, though. I can give hints, but you'll have to ask for them :3

I will spoil one thing though: Within the next two chapters, a Sunclan cat is going to die. However, I wont reviel who it is until that moment.

I like how most people assume right off the bat that Whitemist killed Mistystar though. I mean, sure, it would explain Mothwing's behavior I suppose, but do you believe Whitemist is the only possible culprit or something? Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see ^-^

Stay tuned folks!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I like feedback! And I wanna hear your own theories on where this could go :3


	9. Chapter 7

Starpaw shuffled through the foliage. She promised to meet up with Nightpaw, and was now heading towards Small Land. The moon lit her path, and she kept checking behind her to make sure no one was following her. She sniffed the air, and padded forward silently, her ears pricked for sound as she reached the bridge that connected Sunclan to Small Land. She froze when she heard a rustling behind her, and whirled around, ears pricked, and crouched down, low to the ground.

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the source of the sound. Her mouth was open, and she took long, deep breathes, hoping to catch a scent. She caught something, a trace of a familiar scent, but couldn't quite place it.

She took a step forward, her eyes on the bushes. A slight movement caught her eye, a tail swishing under the brush. Carefully, she crept up, and peered under to bush. To her surprise, it was hollowed out, like a den. On the far corner, a cat was turned away from her. She took a step back, but the cat turned and looked at her, something familiar in its amber eyes.

"Come here." The cat said. Starpaw gulped, and crawled inside. It was lighter than she thought it would be. She could make out the other cat, a she-cat.

"Spottedstar?" Starpaw asked, shocked. The she-cat before her, had the same amber eyes, same tortie and white pelt. The she-cat gave a low purr.

"No, I am not Spottedstar." She purred. Starpaw looked at her, confused. Her scent was similar to Spottedstar's, and another cats that eluded her memory.

"Then who are you?" She asked. The she-cat nodded her head, her eyes warm.

"My name is Spottedwing. I was the Medicine Cat of Riverclan, before Raineye." She said. Starpaw froze.

"Starclan?" She mewled out in a low, but high pitched voice. Spottedwing nodded.

"That is where I walk now, yes."

"Why come to me?" Starpaw asked. She was genuinely confused. Spottedwing was a Riverclan medicine cat, shouldn't she be speaking to Mothwing or Spottedstar? As if she couldn't read her thoughts, Spottedwing chuckled, but her eyes were grave.

"I am afraid, that those I would normally would go to refuse to listen to me. Mothwing, to fearful, Spottedstar hates me. Neither will take heed of my warnings." She said. Starpaw flattened her ears, then pricked them up again.

"Then why not another Riverclan cat?" She asked. Spottedwing shook her head again.

"None in the clan will hear me, and if they would, fear keeps them from acting." she mewed. Starpaw paused for a moment, and nodded.

"What do you need?" She asked. Starclan was Starclan, regardless of which clan the cat belonged to in life, she reasoned. Spottedwing's eyes were warm and filled with relief.

"The white mist is growing stronger, and soon, the blooded leaf and talon of the adder will strike. Warrior of the Star, travel fast, aided by the fire that burns in the blue, dissipate the mist, and heal the broken." She said, her voice even throughout all. Starpaw was about to ask what she meant, but she blinked, and Spottedwing was gone.

"I have one last favor..." Starpaw heard as she left the bush, she looked around, but saw no one, yet she knew the voice belonged to Spottedwing, and another cat, a tom, who she couldn't recognize.

"Yes?"

"When you see our children next, tell them we are proud of them."

-

Starpaw reached up and batted the ball of moss back to Nightpaw. She hadn't told him how she met Spottedwing. She felt she shouldn't

"So you have new apprentices in the your clan now?" Nightpaw asked, batting the moss ball back to her. Starpaw nodded and batted it back.

"Yeah, Bramblepaw is being mentored by Venomheart, Hawkpaw is being mentored by Fernwill, and Moonpaw is being mentored by Smallclaw." Starpaw mewed. Nightpaw nodded, catching the ball of moss.

"That is good. My mom is having more kits." He said. Starpaw gave a happy mew.

"That is great!"

"Yeah, we need them. Sootfur lost hers, but is staying in the Nursery for now."

"Really?" Starpaw asked, walking up to him. She sat in front of him.

"Yeah, she and Leopardfur were really upset, so they are gonna try again." He said. Starpaw nodded. She didn't know the two were mates, but she felt happy for them, non-the-less.

"How is Batear doing?" She asked. Nightpaw looked pained.

"Worse. We aren't sure if he is gonna make it." He mewed sadly. Starpaw muzzled the side of his head.

"I hope he gets better."

"Me to." Nightpaw replied, nuzzling back. Starpaw felt really warm, and purred lightly.

"We should head home now." She said rather reluctantly. Nightpaw seemed reluctant to leave as well, but nodded. Before he left, he licked her ear.

"See you later!" He said, dashing off. Starpaw froze for a moment, before nodding and padding off. She glanced at High Rock for a moment, frozen, before she blinked, and the figure of a cat there was gone. She shook her head.

"Must be lack of sleep." She muttered, before running off.

-

Bluepaw munched on a finch, her tail whipping through the air angerly. Starpaw blinked at her sympathetically, but only got a growl.

"Well, if you hadn't put wet moss as Mousefang's bedding, you wouldn't be in trouble right now." Starpaw said. Bluepaw hissed, crunching some of the finch's bones loudly.

"It was an accident! They didn't have to make me wait a week for training!" Bluepaw said. Starpaw mewled lightly. Bluepaw really was like fire sometimes. Something in Starpaw's mind clicked, when she thought of it. 'Aided by the fire that burns in the blue', could Spottedwing have meant Bluepaw? Starpaw shook her head, getting a curious look from Bluepaw.

"Nothing, still a bit sleepy is all." She said. Bluepaw mewled something, but Starpaw wasn't really paying attention. She had all ready guessed that the 'white mist' Spottedwing spoke of was Whitemist, the new Riverclan deputy. The 'blooded leaf' she had no idea, and she guessed Addertalon might be the 'talon of adder'. The 'Broken' Spottedwing spoke of still confused Starpaw though. Bluepaw got up, muttering something about making dirt, and left Starpaw to her thoughts. Starpaw thought for a moment, when the voices of the two clan elders, One-Ear and Mousefang reached her.

"....Spottedwing....Greencough...." Her ears pricked, when she heard Mousefang say Spottedwing's name, and she got up and walked over.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Mousefang and One-ear looked at her, before Mousefang replied.

"About the Greencough disaster that happened moons ago." Mousefang replied. One-ear nodded.

"Get us something from the fresh-kill pile, and we'll tell you about it." One-ear said. Starpaw nodded eagerly, and dashed to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a plump rabbit, and carried it back for them. Mousefang and One-ear mewled their thanks, and began eating.

"It was moons ago, back when I was still a warrior." One-ear said, Mousefang nodded."

"I was a young apprentice under Dawnpath at the time, and the clans had quite a bit more cats, even Sunclan had at least forty cats in it." Mousefang said. Starpaw mewled in surprise Such a large clan, her mind had a hard time wrapping around it.

"What happened to them all?" She asked. Mousefang gave a grunt.

"Greencough, the worst case imaginable. Wiped out so many cats, a lot of us thought it was the end of us. The damage was so great, we are still recovering now." Mousefang said. He chewed thoughtfully on the rabbit a bit, before continuing.

"I lost my mentor, Dawnpath, at the time. A lot of the clans lost important members. Riverclan lost its medicine cat, Spottedwing, and if I remember correctly, their leader Silentstar died as well." He said. One-ear nodded.

"Our leader at the time, Flamestar lost one of his lives as well." He said. Starpaw listened intently.

"Riverclan's medicine cat, Spottedwing, what was she like?" She asked. Mousefang looked at her steadily.

"I never really knew her all that much, but she was a kind medicine cat, liked by cats not even in Riverclan. My mentor, Dawnpath got along with her greatly, maybe they were to close. Still, they knew the laws, and didn't break them." Mousefang said, the last part seemed more like he was reassuring himself, rather than Starpaw. One-ear nodded as well. Starpaw thought for a moment, before looking over at the clan cats.

"So, many of the cats now are orphans, because of the greencough?" Starpaw asked. Mousefang nodded.

"Blazestar and Lionclaw lost their mother and sister, Oaktalon and Rowandawn, though Rowandawn didn't die of greencough until after the epidemic." Mousefang said. One-ear nodded.

"Braveheart was an only kit, lost his sibling and mother to greencough. His sibling died at birth, and his mother died during kit-birth, she was so weakened by illness." One-ear said. Mousefang nodded.

"Dawnpath never was the same when his sister died." He said. Starpaw looked at him curiously. Mousefang sighed.

"Dawnpath and Firedapple. They were my kits. My mate, Thorndapple had them."

"Along with me, a while later." Mousefang said. Starpaw looked at the two in shock. She'd never known till now that Braveheart, Mousefang, and One-ear were related.

"Dawnpath and Firedapple were close, just like you and Bluepaw, really. Firedapple was mated to the clan deputy at the time, Wildheart. After he died, she became weak, and sickly. Dawnpath did everything he could to save her, but could only save one of her kits, Braveheart." One-ear explained. Starpaw nodded, sad for Braveheart, who never actually knew his parents, but for some reason, something seemed off about the story. Something didn't seem right, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Starpaw!" Starpaw heard someone call her from behind. She looked behind her to see Blazestar walking up, Smallclaw and Fernwill walking behind him.

"Today I want you to go on patrol with Fernwill, Smallclaw, and their apprentices." He said. Starpaw gave him a confused look.

"Don't worry, We'll continue training soon, but for today, I need you to go with them." He said. Starpaw nodded, and got up, saying thanks to Mousefang and One-ear, before following Smallclaw and Fernwill as they got their apprentices.

-

Fernwill and Smallclaw led the patrol around Sunclan's boarder, with Starpaw behind them, and Moonpaw and Hawkpaw on either side. Moonpaw kept brushing up against Starpaw, a little uneasy about being out of the camp, while Hawkpaw walked calmly ahead, his head high, his ears pricked for sound. They'd decided to take a route that took them from Twoleg Place, to Riverclan's boarder, to Small Land, to Mistclan's boarder, then finally home.

They were heading for Twoleg Place now.

"Moonpaw, open your mouth. What do you smell?" Smallclaw asked. He flicked his orange tail, motioning for her to come up beside him. Despite Starpaw's fears, she found that he actually was a good mentor. Moonpaw tentatively left Starpaw's side, and did as Smallclaw asked.

"The trees... Er... something strange..." She sniffed the air. Starpaw sniffed the air as well. They could see the fences now, that blocked off the forest from the Twoleg's territory, and as Starpaw found, Moonpaw was getting her second whiff of Twoleg.

"It smells like... that Twoleg pelt from a while ago..." She said, sniffing a bit more. Smallclaw nodded.

"Up ahead is Twoleg Place." He confirmed. Fernwill looked back at her apprentice.

"Hawkpaw, can you smell anything else?" She asked. Hawkpaw raised his head, mouth open, and took long even breathes.

"I smell some mice.... the Twolegs.... and an unfamiliar cat." He said. Smallclaw started sniffing the air.

"He is right, I can smell the cat to." He said. Fernwill nodded, and the group kept silent, padding carefully as they neared Twoleg place. Finally, when they were nearer to the fences, they saw the source of the smell. There were three cats, two she-cats, and a tom. The tom was resting on the fence, his eyes going from the two she-cats on the ground to the forest and surrounding area. He was muscular, and looked like a formidable fighter. Starpaw recognized his dark black pelt. On the ground, near the fence, two she-cats were play-fighting. Both looked familiar to Starpaw, but for different reasons. One was light brown, with white dashes running vertically along her sides, she'd seen her with the tom moons ago. The other struck Starpaw deep, but she kept quiet.

It was the she-cat from her dream. The brown tabby. Her mother.

"Kittypets." Smallclaw said. He didn't have any hostility towards them, which surprised Starpaw. Fernwill nodded.

"They aren't on our territory, so we can leave them be." She said. Starpaw didn't say anything. She worried that if she did, she'd betray that the brown tabby was her mother, or at least, what she believed to be her mother. She felt Hawkpaw nuzzle her shoulder lightly, and she blinked gratefully at him. He knew she was distressed, but didn't know why. She opened her mouth, and breathed deeply, hoping to catch the kittypets' scents, in hopes they might provide and answer.

To her shock, she smelt something strong, something familiar, but something that sent chills along her spine, and made her fur stand on end. Fernwill gave her a curious look, before sniffing the air herself. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Badger!" She wailed, loud enough that the kittypets heard. They had only a few more moments before the large muscular creature broke out from the foliage nearer the she-cats, letting out a roar that froze Starpaw to the ground. It swiped a the two she-cats, but they dodged and broke for the fence. The black tom jumped from the fence, claws unsheathed, and latched to the badger's head, swiping as it could, to give the she-cats time to escape.

"Hawkpaw! Moonpaw, Starpaw, go back to the clan and get help!" Smallclaw shouted at them, before he and Fernwill dashed to the black tom's aide. Moonpaw dashed towards the clan, fear nearly dripping off of her. Hawkpaw dashed with her, but Starpaw was frozen on the spot.

Fernwill clawed at the legs of the badger, as Smallclaw got behind it and made swipes at its back. Once the two she-cats were safe, the black tom took off, leaving Smallclaw and Fernwill to fight the badger by themselves.

Starpaw froze only for a moment longer, before dashing into the fray herself. She swiped at the badger's leg, shocking Fernwill, but the gray she-cat quickly recovered, dodging a powerful swipe from the angry badger. Smallclaw made another swipe at the badger, but the thing back pawed him, sending him off his paws and onto the ground. Enraged, the badger went after Smallclaw. Without thinking, Starpaw leaped at the badger, digging her claws into its neck, and biting everything she could, tasting something strange when she bit into its eye, and blood when she bit at its muzzle. The badger let out an ear splitting yowl, and using its claws, threw Starpaw off of it, slamming her onto the ground. Dazed and winded, she couldn't dodge as the badger came at her. Fernwill tried to protect her, but she was thrown aside, the badger's claw ripping her shoulder open. The badger descended, and at the last moment, Smallclaw latched onto the badger's claw, tearing and ripping at the limb as much as he could. The badger let out another yowl, and bit down on Smallclaw's unprotected back, around his ribcage.

Starpaw heard a sickening crack and Smallclaw giving out a chilling yowl of pain, before the badger threw him off. Starpaw looked at Smallclaw, who lay motionless, a rib pocking out from his fur at a sickening angle. Starpaw shook from fear and grief as the Badger yowled and came at her again. She dodged the blow at last second, the badger's claws digging into the earth. With a cry, she launched onto the badger's face, clawing at its good eye. The badger yelled and smacked her away.

Starpaw shook her head, dizzy, when she heard another yowl, and the badger give a yowl of pain again. She looked up and saw that the badger had turned on Fernwill, who couldn't get up, but Hawkpaw had come to her aide.

Starpaw couldn't only watch in horror as Hawkpaw hissed at the badger, standing his ground to defend his mentor. As the badger raised one of its massive clawed paws, how the badger brought it down.

The sickening sound of the crunch of bone, and how Hawkpaw didn't even have the chance to give a whimper of pain, before his spine was completely crushed.

Starpaw shook. She thought of Snowfur. She thought of Braveheart, who lost his parents and siblings, she thought of Moonpaw and Bramblepaw who now have lost their brother. Shakily, she got up, not even thinking, and made one last effort, and launched herself on the back of the badger, her hind claws digging into fur and flesh as her front claws clawed away at the badger's face and muzzle, as she bit down into anything she could.

She couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat, didn't care if she died or not. All she knew was Hawkpaw was dead, and she wanted this badger dead in return.

Suddenly, she was knocked off of the badger when it thudded to the ground, and blacked out.

-

Starpaw opened her eyes. Surprised to find that her body wasn't sore at all. Her mind and heart, however, were a different story, as she remembered the badger, of Hawkpaw, who not long before his death, comforted her when she was distressed. She got into a siting position, and realized she was in the center of the clan camp, but it was empty.

She glanced around, and saw no one, but suddenly, she smelt something. A familiar scent. She looked over towards the medicine cat's den. There was a cat there, shuffling around some herbs. Beside the cat was another cat, a much smaller cat. Starpaw choked on the air, when she realized the smaller cat was Hawkpaw.

Shaking with the effort, Starpaw got up, and walked over to them. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come. Hawkpaw looked up at her, his eyes happy. He got up and walked over to her, nuzzling the side of her muzzle, to her neck, and finally her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Starpaw, I hunt with Starclan now." He said. Starpaw was shaking so much, and her vision distorted as her eyes watered.

"I wish you'd been my mentor." Hawkpaw said, licking Starpaw gently, before walking away. Starpaw tried to speak, tried to call him back. She wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't The cat that had been shuffling through herbs finally settled on a few. It walked over, and sat before Starpaw. Starpaw found him to be a dark brown tom, with black tabby stripes and a white underside and paws. There was a bright orange diamond-shaped patch of fur on his face. Starpaw looked at the tom helplessly, as he placed some herbs before her.

"Eat these, you will feel better." The tom said. His voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place where. The tom licked her head, when she began eating them, and got up. She looked up at him, as he walked into the medicine cat's den. She wanted to call to the tom, but didn't She finished the leaves, and found that she did feel better, but not by much. She looked up at the medicine cat's den, as another left it. This time, she was greeted by pale orange she-cat with a white belly and pale blue eyes. From behind, Starpaw heard noises, and looked behind her. She saw some kits playing happily, their mothers watching on. Some apprentices were practicing together, a few elders bickering, and warriors grooming each other. It was like a typical seen at Sunclan only she knew these were all Starclan cats.

"They are all Sunclan cats." The she-cat said. Starpaw turned to her.

"Does that mean I have joined Starclan with Hawkpaw?" She asked. The she-cat shook her head.

"No, but Hawkpaw himself said you'd need this rest." She said. Starpaw nodded, and looked back at the apprentices. She saw a tom that looked a lot like Fernwill, only he had a white tail tip. He was practicing moves with Hawkpaw and two other apprentices. Starpaw looked back at the she-cat.

"I need to go home." She said. The she-cat nodded.

"I know. You will in a moment." She said. Starpaw looked at her.

"What is your name?" She asked. The she-cat seemed to smile at her.

"I am Morningpool." She said. Starpaw laid down, purring happily when she felt Morningpool lick the back of her head.

"Rest well, little one." She heard a male voice say. Her vision was fading, but she saw Flamestar walking up, his eyes warm, sympathetic, and kind.

-

Starpaw woke up in the medicine cat's den, her body aching, but not as bad as she thought it would be. She looked around and saw that Fernwill and Smallclaw were with her. Fernwill was asleep, her hind paw bandaged with some sticks and spider webs, while Smallclaw had some bark around his side, held together with twine and something else. He was awake, but his eyes looked pain,and his breathing labored. Starpaw shook her head lightly, and looked down at her body. She wasn't patched and, and as she stood up, she found that nothing was broken. She walked over to Fernwill first, licking the top of her head affectionately, before going to Smallclaw.

"I thought you hated me." She said. Smallclaw looked up at her, silent for a moment.

"I never hated... you.." His voice was strained, and airy. He was struggling to breathe. Starpaw started to shake from grief again.

"But you always made it seem like..."

"I never could... hate a cat... who gave all.. they had... to their.. clan... Just becou... because. you w-weren't.. born here.." He wheezed for a moment, and Starpaw almost panicked before he calmed down, "just because you... weren't born... in Sunclan... does not..mean you.... have not earned..... your... place... You are... a Sunclan... warrior...don't let... anyone say... otherwise.."

Starpaw couldn't speak. Smallclaw closed his eyes, his breathing labored. Unable to do much else, and unwilling to leave at that moment, Starpaw laid down next to him, careful not to cause him and pain. She felt him nuzzle her lightly, before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-

-

--

-

-

Dont you love how it started off happy and what not, then turned to tragedy? Well, things are gunna pick up MAJORLY from here.

Also, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I wanna hear what you people think about how this is going!!

I cried when I wrote about Hawkpaw's death (even though I had been planning it for a while)

Still sad.

Smallclaw's little 'you are a Sunclan Warrior' speech to Starpaw was pretty heartwarming, huh?


	10. Chapter 8

Starpaw glanced around, sniffing the air for a moment, before creeping up through the bush. That is when she spotted it, just a tail length away, the brown fur of the mouse she was looking for. Keeping perfectly still, she paused as the mouse nibbled on a seed, before she pounced, killing it with one swift blow. She covered it with dirt, then padded away, looking for more prey.

After the badger, things had been getting a bit hard. Moonpaw especially took it hard, and had to take time off of training to recover. Bramblepaw was upset, but so far it didn't seem to interfere with his training, so it continued. Smallclaw and Fernwill were recovering, slowly, but surely. Sandtail had taken Smallclaw's injuries pretty badly, and needed a few days before she was able to go on patrol and hunt again.

Starpaw herself was uninjured, miraculously, from the Badger's attacks. She was bruised, and sore for a few days, but she was well. Bluepaw often asked her how she handled it, but Starpaw said she didn't remember much about it. Shadestalker said she was amazing, taking down a full grown badger like that. She was complimented by most of the cats, actually, even Tigerstripe complimented her for it, though he was stressed that his son was so injured.

Starpaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was starting to worry more and more lately, even though it has only been half a moon since the badger incident. Signs of rogues invading their territory and such have become greater and more frequent, and it is leaving the clan on edge for perhaps another attack. It was worrying everybody.

Starpaw sniffed the air. She'd taken out two mice and a sparrow, but she wanted to catch as much as possible. Since the incident, she had been visiting Smallclaw and Fernwill every day, and had even become friends with Smallclaw, even if he was still somewhat cold to her. Fernwill told her that Blazestar was seriously considering her warrior ceremony soon, thanks to taking down the badger. After hearing that, Starpaw went straight to Blazestar and told him that she didn't want to be a warrior before Bluepaw. He agreed to have their warrior ceremony at the same time then, since she was so adamant about it.

She didn't want to leave her sister behind.

Currently, she was hunting near the border between Sunclan and Mistclan. She pricked her ears at the sounds of movement, and looked over across the river. She saw a Mistclan patrol, lead by their deputy, Fernpelt. Behind her was Raggedclaw, a reddish-brown tom, and a she-cat Starpaw didn't remember. She was white, with light brown ear tips, paws, and tail tip. Behind them were their two apprentices, Hawkpaw and Robinpaw. Seeing Hawkpaw reminded Starpaw of the now deceased Hawkpaw of Sunclan, and her heart constricted. She nodded in greeting to Fernpelt, and looked curiously at the new she-cat.

"Who is that?" She asked, her voice a bit pained. She coughed lightly, to clear it. Fernpelt didn't seem to notice.

"A potential new Mistclan cat, if she can keep up with her training." She said. The she-cat in question looked up, and nodded her head to Starpaw.

"I'm Mina- err... I mean Dustpaw. Nice to meet ya!" The she-cat said. Starpaw giggled, Dustpaw obviously want used to her new name yet. Raggedclaw seemed stiff, and Starpaw nodded to him.

"We heard about the badger. Sorry to hear about that apprentice." Fernpelt said. Starpaw nodded, not replying with her voice. She'd rather not speak of it at the moment. Fernpelt looked at her for a moment.

"Listen, I heard something interesting from a she-cat kittypet, the brown one that lives at Twoleg place. Her name is Robin, she said she'd been seeing some disturbing things lately. I would recommend you go and ask her about it." Fernpelt said. Starpaw nodded to her, and the Mistclan patrol walked on, Robinpaw looking back and giving Starpaw a sympathetic look. Shaking her head lightly, Starpaw walked along the border, heading to Twoleg Place. She was going to ask this Robin about what she'd been seeing, but she was also, secretly going to see if she could see that she-cat again, the brown tabby that she believed to possibly be her mother.

-

Twoleg place, as always, smelt odd. She paused at the boarder of Sunclan territory, since to get to Twoleg Place, she'd need to cross into Mistclan territory actually. She looked back and sniffed the air. She could smell kittypets, but not any clan cats at the moment, so she took a dash to the fence and leaped up, climbing up, and balancing herself on the fence.

She saw on the other side that the fence had bushes lined up on two of the three walls, the back wall was left bare, but green grass grew everywhere. An entryway into the Twoleg Den was open slightly. Not sure what else to do, Starpaw called out.

"Robin? Robin!" She called.

"Who are you?" Was what she got. She turned to see a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and brown eyes walking up to her, balanced perfectly on the fence. Around the she-cat's neck was a green ribbon with a yellow tag on it. A kittypet.

"I'm looking for a kittypet named Robin-"

"I heard you the first time!" The kittypet snapped at her. Starpaw noted her way of speaking was odd, the way she pronounced things was weird.

"Could you tell me where-"

"I asked you a question first!" The kittypet cut her off again. Starpaw paused for a moment.

"I am Starpaw, an apprentice of Sunclan. Can you tell me where Robin is?" She asked. The kittypet looked at her strangely.

"Well, not here, miss Apprentice. This is Princess' place. Robin stays over at that place there." Using her tail to point, the kittypet pointed to the Twoleg Den next over. Starpaw nodded.

"Thank you, er..." She paused.

"Tsuki. And if I catch you in my yard I'll claw your hide off!" The kittypet, Tsuki hissed, before dashing off. Starpaw wondered if balancing on these twoleg fences was a skill all kittypets had, since she was having difficulty with it. She looked over at the twoleg den, wanting to see the she-cat that lived there. If she remembered correctly, the she-cat from her dream, her mother's name, was Princess as well.

She shook the thought off, and continued to the net twoleg den, staying on the fence, she looked to see if the entryway to the den was open. It looked closed, but she decided to call out for Robin anyway. She waited a few minutes, but no reply. She was about to call out again, when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Oh! The beauteous she-cat returns!" She turned and saw the familiar hide of the tom cat that she had chased off Sunclan territory the same day she'd met Mistfrost. She started a hiss at him, but he didn't seem deterred this time.

"Perhaps this is fate? That you and I have met again! Oh wondrous!" She was about three seconds from striking at him. And she was confused. She'd never heard any cat talk like that before. She unsheathed her claws, and bared her teeth. Her fur was bristled, in an attempt to get him to leave, but he seemed off in his own little world.

"Oh, glorious one, what might be your name? I am Jasper, so that you may know what to call your new ma-" He didn't get any farther. She'd snapped and slashed at him, cutting his nose. He squealed and backed up so fast he lost his balance and fell off the fence into the yard. He gave a strangled yowl, before darting off and over the fence into another twoleg's den.

"Nice one!" Starpaw turned back to the twoleg den in front of her, as the familiar form of the brown she-cat with twin white dashes came out. Green eyes bright with playfulness, the she-cat seemed to be laughing.

"It is always good to see that flirt getting shot down. I guess you are looking for me, huh?" She asked.

"Only if you are Robin." Starpaw replied, her fur smoothing out. She kept her claws unsheathed, and gripping to the fence. She didn't feel like falling at the moment. The she-cat leaped up and balanced perfectly on the fence.

"Well, yes, Robin be I. Who be you?" She asked. It took Starpaw a moment to realize what she said.

"I am Starpaw, apprentice of Sunclan. I had heard you'd seen something strange the past couple of days. Could you tell me about it?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"Of course, but do you wanna come down? You'll tear your claws out if you keep gripping the fence like that." She said, jumping down without waiting for an answer. Starpaw jumped down as well, noting that they were not in her side of the fence, but rather, were now near the Mistclan border.

"What I've been seeing the last couple of days I consider strange. I know about clan cats, I used to be in a clan, and a friend of mine told me how her brother is a clan leader." Robin said. Starpaw stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I saw a white tom cat, I think I heard his name is Whitemist? He was leading a group of loner cats towards the forest, towards Sunclan, though I am guessing now that it wasn't your clan that he was taking them to?" She asked. Starpaw shook her head no. Robin nodded, and looked over at the forest, sitting down.

"It was a fairly large group, really. About five or six cats, all looked fairly powerful. I'd be careful, I've seen this kind of thing before. I'd say he's planning a revolt." She said. Starpaw nodded.

"I guessed that much myself as well. I just cant prove it." She said. Robin nodded.

"You might not be able to, but I know someone who could." She said. Starpaw looked at her curiously.

"You've probably never seen him before, his name is Whitestripe. He lives around the Riverclan border and Small Land. Riverclan tolerates him because he doesn't hunt that much, and he used to be one of them. These days he is an older loner just roaming around. If anyone knew anything about what is going on in Riverclan, aside from Riverclan and Starclan, would be him." She said. Starpaw nodded.

"Thank you." Starpaw got up, intending to leave, but Robin blocked her path.

"I get the feeling there is something else you want to ask me." She said. Starpaw hesitated.

"The she-cat, Princess..."

"What do you want to know?" Robin asked, her tone was full of amusement. Starpaw hesitated again.

"Is she... Has she ever.... Does she have any kits?" Starpaw finally asked. Robin stared at her for a moment.

"She did. She'd had quite a few actually. None of them are around here anymore though, her Twolegs gave them all away, or she had them taken to Thunderclan." She said. Starpaw nodded, and dashed off. This time, Robin didn't stop her.

-

Starpaw went straight to Blazestar the moment she got home, barely even stopping to put the fresh kill in the fresh kill pile. She told Blazestar what Robin had said, aside from the things about Princess.

"This is disturbing, but if what Robin said is true, it is a problem for Riverclan. We cant get involved in other clan's affairs." He told her. This left a bitter taste in Starpaw's mouth, and made her feel like she was letting Spottedwing down.

She plopped down outside the apprentice's den, wondering what to do next. She knew she had to see this Whitestripe, but how to accomplish that without getting in trouble? She was brooding it over when Bluepaw came over, two mice dangling in her jaws. She gave one to Starpaw and kept the other, munching on it.

"Mouse for your thoughts?" She asked.

"You all ready gave me the mouse." Starpaw giggled, but took a bite.

"So what is eating you?"

"Riverclan. I figured out that Whitemist might be planning to over throw Spottedstar, but Blazestar said we shouldn't do anything." Starpaw explained. She looked over at the nursery. Flamekit was wrestling with Lightningkit, while Palekit cheered them on. Starpaw sighed, and turned back to her mouse. Bluepaw chewed thoughtfully.

"Well, Blazestar doesn't need to know we are helping Riverclan, does he?" Starpaw almost choked, and gaped at her milk-sister. Bluepaw was looking at her seriously. Starpaw sighed.

"If we get caught, we may never be warriors." She muttered.

"Then let's not get caught. So, any ideas?"

"One." Bluepaw swished her tail around, excited.

"Well?" She asked. Starpaw looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"A kittypet, Robin, told me of an ex-Riverclan cat, named Whitestripe. She said he'd know what was going on." Starpaw mewed. Bluepaw nodded.

"Think we should go tonight?" she asked. Starpaw hesitated. She was going to visit Nightpaw tonight.

"Err..."

"Got something else planned?" Bluepaw mewed, her voice amused, but knowing. Starpaw flattened her ears, and looked down.

"Y-yeah."

"Does it involve sneaking out and then cleaning yourself before returning?"

"How..?"

"I notice, we sleep in the same den after all." She mewed, licking her shoulder. Starpaw looked away.

"Gonna tell me what you are doing?" Bluepaw asked. Starpaw hesitated.

"You wont get mad?"

"Of course not!"

"You wont tell ANYONE? Not even Fernwill?" She asked. Bluepaw nodded her head. Starpaw looked around, before lowering her head and whispering; "I've been going to Small Land and talking with Nightpaw."

Bluepaw blinked a few times, before tilting her head to the side, then to the other side.

"Isn't that against the warrior code?" She asked. Starpaw shrugged her shoulders.

"It isn't like I am giving away clan secrets, we just play. He is fun." She said. Bluepaw nodded.

"I promised not to tell, so I wont." she said. Starpaw blinked gratefully.

-

Starpaw huffed a bit, jumping down from the Great Rock. Nightpaw looked at her curiously.

"Something up?" He asked. Starpaw shook her head.

"Nothing really. I wont be here tomorrow."

"Why?" Nightpaw asked, almost whining. Starpaw flicked her tail across his flank.

"Sorry, but Bluepaw and I have something we need to do." She said. Nightpaw looked a little hurt, but nodded.

"Don't get in trouble." He said. Starpaw nodded.

"I'll try not to." she said. Nightpaw nodded again, and rubbed his head against her neck, making her feel warm, but confusion hit her, when an image of Smallclaw suddenly came to her mind.

-

Starpaw shifted through the foliage, Bluepaw trailing right behind her. Ears pricked for sound, they treaded carefully towards Small Land. Robin had said Whitestripe often is seen between the border of Riverclan and Sun-Drownclan, and sometimes at Small Land. Starpaw shook her head, and jumped forward, crossing the river and shaking her wet fur when she was on the other side. She looked behind her to check on Bluepaw, who was shaking her fur violently.

"You're lucky, with your thick warm fur!" Bluepaw shivered from the cold. Starpaw giggled, and the two kept forward, uneasy. Traveling in Sunclan territory was one thing. If they were caught, they could say they were making dirt, or night hunting, since they couldn't sleep. If they were caught on Riverclan territory....

Pushing that thought from their minds, they trudged on, Starpaw keeping a lookout on everything. They were half way to Sun-Drown Place, when Starpaw smelt something unfamiliar. It was a cat, and sort of smelled like Riverclan, but at the same time, different. Starpaw pushed her sister into a bush, and the two hid, waiting, as they heard padding. They heard low mews, three cats were walking past. Starpaw peeked out and saw them.

The smallest one was the black one she'd seen earlier, his red mark seemed bright. He was talking to a brown cat with a white underside, and white tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Next to them was a slim tom, dusky tan, with a bright yellow and dark dusky brown, splotch that reached over most of his body. His eyes were forest green.

"Whitemist is planning..."

"I'm aware, but what would..."

Starpaw could just barely make out their conversation where she was. When one of them said Whitemist's name, Bluepaw jumped a bit, causing the bush to shift. Starpaw cursed Starclan when the cat's conversation stopped, and suddenly the sound of the paw steps became closer and closer, until through the leaves, Starpaw could see their paws.

"We can smell you, Sunclan cats, come out." They heard a voice say. Starpaw and Bluepaw looked at each other uneasily, before crawling out in the center of the group.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, the brown one with white stripes. His tone was kind.

"Starpaw, apprentice of Sunclan." Starpaw said. She nodded to Bluepaw.

"Bluepaw, apprentice of Sunclan."

The brown tom nodded.

"Why are you here? This is Riverclan territory." He asked. Starpaw nodded.

"We were worried about Riverclan, and a kittypet told us a loner named Whitestripe might be able to help." Starpaw explained. The brown tom looked to his companions for a moment, and nodded. Starpaw noticed he looked fairly old, as well.

"I am Whitestripe, ex-warrior of Riverclan. These two are loners from beyond your territory." He said. The two other toms nodded. The black and red one spoke up first.

"I am Bloodleaf. I used to be part of a clan called Hillclan, but left due to differences in beliefs." He said.

"And I am Turtleclaw. My mate, Pantherheart, and I left our clan, Lakeclan, for reasons of our own." He said. Starpaw nodded.

"Why are you here now? Whitemist is planning to attack Riverclan, isn't he?" She asked. Whitestripe nodded.

"He is gathering loners and rogues, and is planning to attack Riverclan and take over." He said.

"How? Spottedstar still has all nine of her lives right?" Bluepaw asked suddenly. Whitestripe nodded, but it was Bloodleaf who spoke up.

"He plans to give her a grave enough injury, that even Starclan can't heal it." He mewed. Starpaw shivered. Whitemist was planning to cause an injury that would kill Spottedstar nine times, rapid succession. The thought alone was horrifying, and a fate she wouldn't wish on anyone, not even her greatest enemy.

"We dropped out of Whitemist's plan when we learned that he wouldn't even spare kits, if they got in the way." Turtleclaw said.

"You mean, he is planning to attack the clan camp?" Bluepaw asked. Turtleclaw nodded.

"Most of the rogues will go after any able bodies warriors that continue to put up a fight, and if his plans are correct, he plans to kill all the elders, once he takes control. If the queens wont cooperate, he'll start killing kits." Turtleclaw said. Starpaw and Bluepaw were struck speechless. How could Whitemist plan such a thing?!?

"Some of us instantly left the group, once we heard that part of the plan. I left because my mate, Pantherheart, is having kits soon. I couldn't possibly harm another queen's kits, not when mine are soon to be born." Turtleclaw said. Starpaw nodded. He did have that look of a father about him.

"We know Whitemist is planning his strike soon, but we cant be sure of when." Whitestripe said.

"Are you gonna try and stop him?" Bluepaw asked. Whitestripe nodded.

"I haven't been a Riverclan warrior in some time, but I still feel kinship with them, and I have a personal vendetta against one of the rogues. The problem is that Spottedstar wont listen to us, and we haven't enough help to stop him." Whitestripe said.

"But then, Riverclan wont have enough time to react!" Starpaw mewled. Whitestripe looked sad, and looked away from her.

"Regardless, I am going to stand up to Whitemist and his pack of rogues before they reach Riverclan. Hopefully, the noise will be enough to alert Riverclan of the incoming danger." He said. Turtleclaw nodded.

"As do I. I have a mate to think of, but I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully at night knowing that cur is killing defenseless kits." He said. Starpaw nodded.

"I might be able to get help, do you know when Whitemist plans to strike?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, I am guessing. It is the half moon, and the medicine cats will be leaving. He plans to strike when they are away." Bloodleaf said.

"Why when the medicine cats are gone?" Bluepaw asked. Somehow, Starpaw all ready knew the answer.

"So there is no cat to help the wounded warriors, and when Riverclan's medicine cat returns, she'll be forced to heal the rogues." Turtleclaw said. Whitestripe grimaced.

"Who could you gain help from, your clan?" Whitestripe asked. Starpaw nodded.

"Blazestar doesn't want to hear about Riverclan, so I wont bug him about it. I have some friends that might be able to help though, if they are willing." Starpaw mewed, "I'll see if they'd like to help."

Whitestripe nodded.

"I'd hurry. It wont be long now." He said. He sniffed the air, before taking a step back to the bushes.

"You all need to go home, time is short, but I am sure someone will notice two missing apprentices, and I don't think Riverclan will like loner's on their territory. They barely tolerate me." He said. Starpaw and Bluepaw nodded, getting up, and walking towards the Sunclan border.

"I'll try to get help." Starpaw said. Whitestripe nodded, before dashing off. Bloodleaf looked at Starpaw for a moment, nodded, and took off towards Sun-Drownclan's territory. Turtleclaw trotted beside them until they reached the river.

"Starpaw, Bluepaw, I have a question." Turtleclaw asked. Starpaw and Bluepaw looked back, just as they'd stepped in the river.

"Yes?"

"My mate is close to kit bearing, and I worry she might not make it without a medicine cat. Would your clan leader, Blazestar, be willing to shelter us, at least until the kits are born?" Turtleclaw asked.

"I don't know. You could ask him. He patrols a lot so..." Starpaw said. Turtleclaw nodded, looking great full

"Thank you." He said, before dashing off. He seemed to be headed for Twoleg Place.

"We'd better get back. Who are you gonna ask for help?" Bluepaw asked as they trotted back to camp.

"Nightpaw and Darkpaw might help us, but I doubt I can get them. Robin, maybe, and I think Mistfrost, Venomheart, Bramblepaw, and maybe Whitestorm. If I am lucky, I might be able to talk to Robinpaw and Hawkpaw of Mistclan, and get them to help." She said. Bluepaw nodded.

"Let's hope we can get some help, and that it'll be enough." Bluepaw mewed, looking at the sky. Starpaw nodded.

"You'll help?" She mewled uncertainly. Bluepaw ran her tail across her flank affectionately and nuzzled the side of her head.

"Of course mouse brain!"

-

-

--

-

-

Yeah, the chapter if kinda long, ne?

New characters, Turtleclaw, Bloodleaf (though, he isnt really 'new', he made a prior appearance), and Whitestripe.

Next chapter, Whitemist attacks!

We will also learn the identity of the one who killed Mistystar, which I am sure some people are wondering.

Turtleclaw's mate, Pantherheart, will make her debut as well. As for her kits, they wont make an 'official' appearance till book 3 (btw, the clans are gunna do a looooot of 'baby-making' between books 2 and 3)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

ALSO IF YOU'D LIKE TO SUBMIT CHARACTERS, MESSAGE ME!! I DO accept OC's to appear in this fanfic!!


	11. Chapter 9

Starpaw waisted no time when she got back to camp. She instantly woke up Bramblepaw, while Bluepaw laid down a little drearily on her bed.

"Wha... Starpaw..? I have training!" Bramblepaw whined. Starpaw shushed him, as to not wake Moonpaw.

"Listen, this is more important that training! Riverclan is gonna be attacked!" Starpaw said urgently. Bramblepaw bolted awake and into a sitting position.

"Should we tell Blazestar?" He asked quietly, looking around as if he expected their leader to pop out at any second. Starpaw shook her head.

"No, we are gonna deal with this ourselves. I'm gonna see if Mistfrost and Venomheart will help, but don't tell ANYONE, otherwise, you cant come, alright?" She said. Bramblepaw nodded.

"Do you know when the fighting will start?" He asked.

"Tonight. Bluepaw and I are leaving soon after the sun sets." She said.

-

Starpaw chose after training that day, to ask Venomheart and Mistfrost to join her. Venomheart seemed a little uneasy about helping Riverclan, but agreed, as did Mistfrost. After that, Starpaw trotted towards the Mistclan border, hoping to see Robinpaw and Hawkpaw, but didn't see them at all. Shadestalker agreed to help, and to not tell anyone.

Starpaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was supposed to be hunting right now, not day dreaming about the up coming battle. She stalked through some underbrush, her ears pricked for sound, and her mouth open, when she caught the scent of a mouse. She waited only a moment to get it into her sights, before she leaped and snapped its neck.

She scuffed dirt over it, and gave a huff. That was two mice, one squirrel. She padded along, keeping a look out for prey, as she headed towards Two Leg Place, hoping to spot Robin, and see if she'd help. Just as she was about to shift through the bushes to get to the river, she froze, then dashed up a tree as to not be seen.

Her eyes were wide as she looked across the river. Blazestar was chatting rather close to Robin, to the point their tails were touching. Starpaw shook her head, and leaned closer on the branch. She was to far away to hear what they were saying, but it must have been something interesting. Suddenly, Blazestar got up and nuzzled the side of Robin's head, before padding back into Sunclan territory. Starpaw waited a few moments, before leaping down and crossing the river. To her luck, Robin hadn't moved.

"Starpaw! Good to see you." Robin said, licking her paw, then rubbing the paw over her head. Starpaw nodded, and banished the thoughts of Blazestar and Robin to the back of her mind. This isn't what she was hear for.

"Robin, I wanted to ask you something.

"No."

"Huh?" Starpaw was caught of guard. Robin shrugged lightly, before standing.

"You are gonna fight that cat, Whitemist's rogues right? Well, don't think I'll join in. fighting isn't my specialty, even when I was in a clan. I can lend you Ebony though." She said. Starpaw wondered idly how the kittypet knew she was gonna ask for her to join, but decided not to.

"Any help you can give would be great. We are meeting just after sun down." She said. Robin nodded.

"Whitestripe was here earlier and told me about it. Ebony all ready agreed to go, so he'll meet you there." She said. Starpaw nodded, and padded back to her clan, confused. She made sure to pick up the fresh kill she'd caught before she reached camp.

-

"Something is troubling you." Starpaw jumped slightly, and looked behind her. Smallclaw was limping towards her from the medicine cat den, and went to the fresh kill pile, hooking a mouse for himself, and settling down in front of her.

"There isn't anything wrong." Starpaw said, taking a bite of the vole she had chosen. She felt Smallclaw's eyes on her, but didn't look up. She was wondering about this feeling she was getting around him, the same kind she got around Nightpaw. It was warm, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Just trust that you are doing what is right, and Starclan will be sure to guide you." Smallclaw mewed, and nuzzled her head. Starpaw didn't respond, but she did begin to purr.

-

Starpaw shifted through some crush, shaking the water from the river from her pelt. Behind her Mistfrost, Venomheart, Shadestalker, Bluepaw, and Bramblepaw followed, each keeping an eye out, while also keeping an eye on her. Starpaw padded forward, keeping her mouth open, and looking for Whitestripe.

"We almost there?"

"Shut it Shadepaw!"

"It is Shadestalker now!"

"I'll treat you like a warrior when you act like one!"

"Bluepaw, Shadestalker, shut it!" Starpaw hissed at the two bickering siblings as they entered a small clearing not far from Riverclan. Whitestripe sat with Ebony, Bloodleaf, Turtleclaw, and a new she-cat Starpaw hadn't seen before. She was plump, ready to give birth in maybe a moons time. She was a blue-black color, with lighter blue-gray splotches on her back, and half her tail was the same dark gray-blue color. There were some markings on her face of the same color.

"This is my mate, Pantherheart." Turtleclaw introduced her. Pantherheart nodded her head, her midnight blue eyes practically glowing in the dim light. Starpaw shivered, and turned to Whitestripe.

"Has Whitemist all ready gone to get his rogues?" She asked. Whitemist nodded.

"I saw him leave the camp a little while after Mothwing and her new apprentice, Waterpaw." He said. Starpaw titled her head, unaware Mothwing had taken an apprentice.

"Waterpaw became her apprentice just today, it isn't shocking that you wouldn't know." Whitestripe explained. Whitestripe looked past her, at the group of cats she had brought, and nodded.

"With this many, we should be able to hold back Whitemist's group. If we are lucky, we may even drive them off." He said. Bloodleaf stepped forward, and nodded to Starpaw.

"We should get ready, he could return at any moment." He said, not taking his eyes off Starpaw. Starpaw felt uneasy under his gaze, but nodded, and looked back at Pantherheart.

"She isn't gonna fight, is she?" She asked. Pantherheart herself shook her head.

"I only came to meet you. I'll be leaving before the battle starts, and will return when it ends." She said. Her voice was smooth, and it sent another shiver down Starpaw's spine. Even as a she-cat herself, she could see why Turtleclaw liked her.

Pantherheart stood on all four paws, and nodded to her mate, before trotting through some brush, and disappearing In the distance, Starpaw began to hear the paw steps of multiple cats. Starpaw got to her paws, and stood on guard just as the other cats did. On the other side of the clearing, a large group of cats suddenly slinked out, each looking somewhat formidable.

At the head of their group was Whitemist.

"Traitor!" Whitestripe hissed as the group stopped in front of them. Starpaw was amazed, at just how many cats Whitemist was able to gather. There were at least ten, maybe twelve cats total, unless you included Whitemist, and the tom, Addertalon, beside him.

"Whitestripe? I should have gotten rid of you earlier! No matter, this wont be even a work out for us!" Whitemist hissed. Starpaw jumped forward, and hissed at him.

"If you think you can get to Riverclan, then think again! I wont let you pass!" She hissed. Whitemist hissed at her, just as a much smaller she-cat walked up beside him. Whitestripe froze, his eyes locked onto the small she-cat. Starpaw was confused as to why Whitemist would recruit such a small thing, she hardly looked larger than some apprentices!

The small she-cat had bone white fur, and paws so black, Starpaw at first had trouble seeing them in the darkness. Yellow eyes gleamed at her, full of malice.

"Bone!" Whitestripe hissed, claws digging into the ground. The she-cat tilted her head almost leisurely to the side, blinking at him.

"I will avenge Mistystar!" Whitestripe hissed, lunging at the small she-cat. The battle started in the blink of an eye, Whitemist reacting and slashing at Whitestripe, cutting the side of his muzzle. Starpaw leaped forward, swiping at Whitemist's legs, but was rammed to the ground by the small she-cat. She saw Mistfrost battling two cats, an elder looking gray tom with dark stripes running down his back, and a rowan colored tom with a black face and chest. Starpaw got up and leaped at the small she-cat, and from the corner of her eye saw Bluepaw and Shadestalker taking on the large gray tom she at one time had seen with Bloodleaf, so long ago. She bit into the side of the she-cat's neck, tasting blood, but let go when she heard Venomheart give a screech of pain. Looking over, she saw him battling two cats, a smaller gray she-cat, and a larger black tom with brown ears and tail. Ebony was helping him, but it looked as though they were losing. She tried to find Turtleclaw, but couldn't spot him in the fray. The she-cat slashed at Starpaw's head unexpectedly, and Starpaw gave a yowl of pain, backing off and shaking her head as the smaller she-cat hissed at her, and lunged at her. Starpaw was pushed back, and slammed into Whitestripe's legs, causing the older tom to lose his balance. Whitestripe fumbled to regain his footing as Whitemist lunged for him, but Starpaw was quicker, lunging at Whitemist and slashing a gash into his shoulder, as Whitestripe went under her and slashed at Bone.

"Bone! Today I will pay you back for killing Mistystar!" Starpaw didn't even have time to react to Whitestripe's declaration as he leaped at the smaller she-cat, and Whitemist lunged at her.

"Foolish apprentice, do you really think you can beat me?" Whitemist hissed at her. He has scratches all along his flank and sides from Whitestripe's attack, and one of his eyes was closed, but Starpaw could see the claw marks under the blood that coated it. Starpaw hissed at him, making a swipe, but feigning back in time to swipe at his extending paws. He yowled, and lunged at her again, but Starpaw ran under him. He, however, gripped her tail, and roughly pulled her back, racking her flank with I claws, causing Starpaw to scream out in pain. Whitemist yowled as Turtleclaw suddenly latched himself on the tom's back, but was thrown off when Whitemist landed on him, and hurriedly scuffed himself away. Bone suddenly slashed at Starpaw, causing Starpaw to lose sight of Whitemist, having to take care of the white she-cat in front of her first.

Starpaw swiped at any on coming attacks, defending herself mostly. Her flank hurt so much, she wondered if it would heal correctly, but kept standing, slashing at Bone every chance she got. Suddenly, the gray tabby she had seen early made a swipe at Bone.

"Riverstorm?! You traitor!" Bone screeched out, dodging Riverstorm's attack. Riverstorm looked back at her, and for the first time Starpaw noticed they were a jay blue color. He nodded to her, and then leaped at the large gray tom that was giving the smaller Bluepaw and Shadestalker trouble, catching the tom unaware, before leaping at the black and brown tom attacking Mistfrost and Ebony. As Riverstorm distracted the red and black, and the brown and black toms, Starpaw saw Ebony limp away, his front paw and his flank badly damaged. She hoped he wouldn't make it home all right, and leaped on Whitemist's back. She heard Whitemist yowl as she dug her claws and fangs into his fur, but she didn't let go as he thrashed about. She heard over the roar of combat the sounds of more cats joining in, but she couldn't only hope they were friendly as she gripped tighter to the white and gray tom beneath her.

"Damned apprentice! I should have had you killed along with Mistystar!" Whitemist yowled at her, rolling on the ground to get her off.

"Is that true?" A sudden voice rang out. Suddenly, all sound seemed to stop aside from the panting of other cats. Whitemist froze, and, exhausted, Starpaw fell from his back and onto the ground, shakily getting to her legs to see Spottedstar staring at them, her eyes full of fury.

"Whitemist, is. That. True?" she asked, her voice full of rage. Starpaw looked around the clearing, clan cats from Riverclan holding down the rogues, while the cats from her group recovered. She saw Bluepaw and Shadestalker licking some scratches on their front legs near by, and nodded to them, and she swayed lightly, trying to stay standing.

"I should have been leader!" Whitemist hissed at Spottedstar. Spottedstar hissed back, claws unsheathed, but didn't move.

"Starpaw, can you tell me what happened?" Spottedstar said, her eyes not leaving Whitemist. Starpaw felt the eyes of every cat there on her as she looked up at the tortie and white she-cat, before nodded.

"Whitemist had been plotting to over throw you and Mistystar, to gain control over Riverclan. He, from what I know, ordered Bone to kill Mistystar when she was weak, and using these rogues, who he'd been feeding and controlling for quite some time, planned on attacking the clan camp, killing all who resisted him," She mewed unsteadily, "He planned to give you a grave enough wound, that you wouldn't be able to recover from it, even with your nine lives."

She felt a hush settle over the cats in the clearing, and wondered if she had said the right thing. She heard Whitemist start to hiss beside her, and only had enough time to hear Bluepaw should her name and see Spottedstar leap before everything went black.

-

Starpaw opened her eyes to a clearing she'd never seen. It looked to be a hollow, crevices and caves into the sides, and a high ledge that looked dangerous, the opening behind her. She opened her mouth, and sniffed the air, smelling the scents of the clan cats she couldn't identify but seemed so familiar. She walked along, hearing kits mewl from one opening, and hearing warriors snore in another, before she lept onto a ledge and then up to another to an opening. She sniffed inside, a scent that felt so painfully familiar, she longed to go inside and see, but was stopped by a mewl from another cat. She padded backwards a bit, to see a cat unfamiliar to her.

"You are not from our clan." The tom cat stated simply, rather than asked. Jay blue eyes stared at her, making her uneasy as she looked out over the clan camp she was so unfamiliar with.

"Where am I? Have I joined Starclan?" She asked. The tom cat shook his head.

"I don't know. I would think so, but then, a medicine cat's dreams are never clear." He said. Starpaw turned and looked at him.

"You are a medicine cat?" She asked. The tom nodded, and walked up to her.

"Yes, though it isn't an occupation I wanted." He said. Starpaw got the feeling he didn't want to open up to her, but something was making him, so she didn't press further, and looked at the camp again.

"This place is familiar to me, the scents all familiar, but I've never been here before, never smelt this scent before." She mewled. The tom cat nodded.

"Maybe, you have, you just cant remember." He said. Starpaw shook her head.

"I've been in Sunclan my whole life! How could I possible have come here?" She mewled. The tom shrugged his shoulders, and sat on the ledge.

"How can a blind cat make a living in a clan?" He asked. Starpaw shook her head.

"Either as an elder, or as a medicine cat." She replied. Something clicked then, about the tom.

"You are blind." She mewled. The tom nodded, and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"This may have, at one time, been your home." He said, "Where is Sunclan?" he asked.

Starpaw shook her head.

"Between Riverclan, Moonclan, Mistclan, and Twoleg Place. Next to Riverclan is Sun Drown Place and Sun-Drownclan, and next to Moonclan is Mountainclan. I heard on the other side of the mountains, there is a large lake, but I've never been there. What clan is this?" She asked. The tom nodded his head.

"This is Thunderclan." He said. Something about the name made Starpaw shiver, and she looked up at the sky.

"Why am I here then?" she asked. The tom shook his head.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked. Starpaw shook her head, and got up.

"Where are you going now?" He mewed at her. Starpaw gave a huff, and flicked her tail at him.

"I'm going back home to Sunclan!" She said. The tom stared at her.

"Jayfeather."

"Huh?" She looked back. "What?"

"My name is Jayfeather. What's yours, oh apprentice of Sunclan?" His tone was mocking, and Starpaw felt like brushing him off.

"Starpaw." She said, before leaping down, and dashing to the exit, not looking back once. She scrambled through the bramble, and came out to find herself on Small Land. She looked back, and saw High Rock, instead of the opening to that weird clan.

"I see you've met a rather... prickly.. medicine cat." Starpaw turned and saw Moonflower looking at her.

"He said his name was Jayfeather. Moonflower, have I joined Starclan?" Starpaw asked. Moonflower shook her head.

"No, but I do think it is time for you to wake." she said. Starpaw nodded, feeling at ease as the deceased queen walked over to her, and began to lick her head.

-

Starpaw opened her eyes to find herself on a bed of moss, the scents of various herbs swimming around her. She took a long breath, and just under those scents, she could smell Ravenfur and the rest of Sunclan. She gave a heartfelt purr, and at up, her body aching more than it had in her dream, and looked around.

She felt something nudge her head, and looked over to see Smallclaw. He looked a lot better now, and was looking down at her with a curious look in his eyes.

"You've been out for a week." He stated, sitting back. Starpaw looked around and saw Fernwill looking at her from a bed of moss behind her. Starpaw then looked down at her own legs, and saw cobwebs patched to most of them, though the major pain came from her hind legs.

"What happened?" She asked. Fernwill limped over to her, and sat down next to her.

"Shadestalker and Bluepaw told us most of it, and Spottedstar backed them up. From what we know, Whitemist was planning to take over Riverclan,and you stopped it. Though, during a moment of weakness when Spottedstar was questioning you and Whitemist, Whitemist attacked you. If Spottedstar and Riverstorm hadn't reacted fast enough, you would have been killed." she said, nuzzling Starpaw's side gently. Starpaw purred, and got on all fours uneasily.

"Be careful. Ravenfur said it would take a while for your legs to full heal." Fernwill said. Starpaw nodded, and leaning on Smallclaw mostly, she walked into the clan camp, to her clan camp.

-

"I Blazestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? " Blazestar's voice rang loud and clear over the other cats in the clan, joined to see two apprentices finally receiving their warrior names. Bluepaw stepped forward, excitement rippling through her body.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluefire. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." As the cheering began of Bluefire's new name, Starpaw gave her milk sister a proud look as the gray-blue she-cat licked Blazestar's shoulder.

"I Blazestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blazestar's voice rang out again. Heart thumping wildly in her rib cage, Starpaw stood forward, eyes shining. Her body was sore, but she ignored it, and looked clearly ahead.

"I do."

She had finally figured the prophecy given to her. The Misty White had been Whitemist, Blooded Leaf and Talon of the Adder were Bloodleaf and Addertalon, though Bloodleaf ended up on their side. The Fire in the Blue had been Bluepaw, Bluefire. Starpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from this moment you will be known as Starblaze! StarClan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan!"

Starblaze doubted she would ever forget her warrior ceremony, the way her heart beat in her chest, or the warm feeling she got as her clan mates called out her name, or the even warmer feeling she got when Smallclaw ran his tail along her flank before she went to stand her vigil.

Her body was sore, her mind somewhat weary, but Starblaze knew there was no where else she'd rather be, than in her home of Sunclan.

-

-

--

-

-

fighting scenes be a bitch to write out!

Anyway, THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER!! There is one more before book 3!

Anyway, some new important cats are introduced in this chapter, and it is revieled that it WASNT WHITEMIST who killed Mistystar! :3 Bet that was a shocker huh? Nope, it was his female friend/mate, Bone. Btw, she isnt dead (yet) and Whitemist and his group of cats had been banished from the clans. This is important.

As for the relationship between Starblaze, Smallclaw, and Nightpaw, I'm not quite sure yet. We'll see how it goes from here. (I wrote myself into a hole there. I wasnt expecting Starblaze and Smallclaw's relationship to take off that way ^-^;)

See you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 10 END

--

Starblaze streatched out her hind legs and back, giving a purr of pleasure at the feeling. Standing, she shook her head and walked out from the warrior's den, and into the camp clearing. Early morning, she looked over to the fresh kill pile, and saw it was mostly empty, but took a mouse for herself. She glanced over to Blazestar's den, and saw the orange-gold leader talking with Whitestorm.

"Starblaze, good morning!" Whitestorm greeted her as she walked over, carrying three mice, instead of one. She gave one to Blazestar and Whitestorm.

"Starblaze, I want you, Whitestorm, and Turtleclaw, along with your apprentice, to go on a hunting patrol this morning." Blazestar said. Starblaze finished her meal and nodded.

"All right. I'll go get Wolfpaw now." She said, trotting to the apprentice's den, to wake her young apprentice. Wolfpaw was as silent as ever, but he accidently woke Flamepaw, when he stepped on her tail by accident. Giving her an apology, he met Starblaze by the opening of the den.

"We are going hunting with Turtleclaw and Whitestorm. Meet me at the camp enterance once you've eaten." She said. Wolfpaw streatched and nodded, heading to the fresh kill pile. Starblaze herself walked to the warrior den, and peered inside. She backed away as Smallclaw came out, shuffling a bit to get the sleep out.

"I'm going on the morning hunting patrol." Starblaze said, nuzzling the side of Smallclaw's head. Smallclaw nodded, and returned the gesture.

"When you get back, I wanted to ask you about kits.." Smallclaw said, a little uneasy. Starblaze nodded, giving him a warm gaze.

"We'll see about it." She said, walking to the entryway to the camp, Wolfpaw joining her, and giving her a questioning glance. Starblaze just nodded to him as they joined Whitestorm and Turtleclaw at the camp enterance.

-

Starblaze knew, as a warrior, she should not be doing this, but still chose to meet with Nightpaw at night, at Small Land. Tonight was no different, only this time, she had something more to tell him.

She waited for him, near the High Rock, sitting patiently, and listening to the sounds around her. Her eyes darted to the bushes when she heard them rustling, and saw a tom cat slink out. Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw, good to see you! I didnt see you for a while, and got worried." Starblaze said. Nightpaw nodded, and sat in front of her. He seemed worn out.

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy. My warrior ceremony wasnt to long ago, and Shadowstar kept me mostly on patrols since. My name isnt Nightpaw now though, it is Nightfrost." Nightfrost said, looking at Starblaze warmly. Starblaze nodded.

"There is something I need to tell you, though, and then I need to get back to my clan." She said. Nightfrost looked at her curiously, before nodding uneasily.

"What is it?" He asked. Starblaze blinked one, and took a breath.

"Tomarrow I am moving into the queen's den. I'm having Smallclaw's kits, so it will be a while before I am able to meet up with you again." She said. Nightfrost gave her an uneasy look, one Starblaze couldnt quite grasp, but it made her heart clench.

"I see..." He said simply. Starblaze stood, giving him a nod, before taking a step away.

"I don't think we should meet up again. Ever." Nightfrost said suddenly. Starblaze gaped at him.

"Wh-why?"

"This made me realize that it isnt right. You have a mate now, and you are in a different clan." Nightfrost said, his tone was calm, but you could hear he was holding back unwanted emotions. Starblaze's ears flattened, she felt horrible, like she was going to throw up. Suddenly, that sadness turned to anger.

"Well fine!" She spat at him, running off before he could respond. Starblaze didnt stop running until she came to the training hollow. She felt rather hollow herself, and prayed that Starclan would give her guidence, but somehow, she wasnt surprised when no cat came to help her through her turmoil. She shook her head, before getting up, and walking back to Sunclan. Tomarrow, she'd be telling Blazestar she needed to go to the nursery, and tomarrow was also Wolfpaw's warrior ceremony. She thought again of Nightfrost, but banished the thoughts from her mind, slipping into the camp, and then quickly to the warrior's den, and right next to Smallclaw.

-

Starblaze was exhausted, as she shuffled a bit to get more comfortable, three kits feeding. She felt happy though, in the queen's den, having just given birth. Dawnflower had joined her yesterday, so she wasnt at lack of company, since Pantherheart didnt talk much at all, and it was nice having a queen that had given birth before with her and Ravenfur when she'd finally had her kits. It was the middle of the night when she'd gone into labor, and Sandtail had gone to get Smallclaw.

Starblaze licked the top of each kit's head, thinking of names for them, and also thinking of how the clan took her going to the nursery. Blazestar had been shocked, but happy for her, Tigerstripe took one look at her and Smallclaw, and hasnt spoken to them since. Starblaze felt a little bad, since Smallclaw took that a little hard. Leaftail, likewise, gave praise to Starblaze, but wondered at her choice. Starblaze said Smallclaw wasnt the kind to hold a grudge, and had forgiven her for the little incident from when she was a kit. Bluefire was estatic, going off on being an 'aunt'. It had worried Starblaze a bit, but since she had been mentoring an apprentice at the time, Starblaze hope she'd calm down. Eventually. Shadestalker seemed a little taken back at her choice, but didnt take it that hard. Whitestorm seemed happy for her, and Sandtail was just happy Smallclaw was finally getting some kits.

Starblaze sighed, looking down at the three kits close to her belly, one mewling, its pink mouth wide. Starblaze nudged the little kitten closer to her stomach, and it began to feed again. Starblaze looked the little kits over, from the largest, and first born, a tom, black with a white underside, and a brown stripe on his shoulders, pointing to his chest, to the middle sized kit, a dark gray, almost black she-cat with darker tabby stripes, almost invisible, giving her the appearance of a shadow shifting whenever she moved. She then looked at the last kit, the one that had been crying, the runt of the litter. He was much smaller than his two sibling, the last born. Gray with a lighter gray underside, dilluted black stripes running down his back and sides, dilluted black rings along his tail, the black fading into the darker gray pelt, and black paws, and a black mask over his eyes, reminding Starblaze of a raccoon creature she'd once heard of.

She looked up as Smallclaw came in, shaking his head to dispell the sleep that had claimed him earlier. He nodded to Pantherheart and Dawnflower, whom had been steadily getting back to sleep before going to Starblaze, nuzzling her head, before sitting down, gazing at the three small scraps of fur at her side, their dark coats stiking out strikingly against her pure white fur.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked, reaching down and nuzzling the kits lightly, licking the smallest one on the head.

"I was thinking of Shadowkit, and Coonkit for these two." Motioning to the dark tabby, and the dilluted tabby.

"I can't think of a name for this one yet though." She said, motioning to the largest one, whom had fallen asleep, his head resting on his smaller sister's back, pink mouth open, a small thin thread of milk sticking to his sister's fur.

"How about Talonkit?" Smallclaw asked. Starblaze nodded. Smallclaw nodded as well, nuzzling Starblaze again.

"Talonkit," Smallclaw nuzzled the largest kit, "Shadowkit," The dark tabby, "and Coonkit" The dilluted stripped tabby last. Starblaze licked the top of Smallclaw's head, and laid down fully. She felt Smallclaw nuzzle her neck, before getting up.

"Good job. I'll see you in the morning before I go on morning hunting patrol." Smallclaw said to her, before leaving. Starblaze's only reaction was to wave her tail slightly, before letting herself drift off into sleep.

She was in the middle of a particularly lovely dream where she'd just caught a squirrel, when she felt something prodding her in the side annoyingly. Waking up, she heard one of her kits giving light mews, and looked down to discover it wasnt her kit! There were two new kits among her own, a bright yellow kit with black ears, paws, tail tip, and if Starblaze was seeing correctly, a black underside. The other looked strikingly familiar, brown with a black stripe running vertically along its side and a black paw. She looked up drowsily, noting there was a light, pink tint outside, meaning dawn was just arriving, to see Blazestar nuzzling one of the kits closer to her.

"Blaze... star..?" Starblaze mumbled. Blazestar flinched, and stood up.

"Please, Starblaze, you are the only queen that can feed them at this time!" He said. Something about the way he said it made Starblaze worry.

"Were did these...?" She didnt finish, shaking the sleep from her eyes, and looking down at the two kits.

"The brown one is Dark-kit, the yellow one Yarrowkit. It doesnt matter where they came from, will you care for them? Please?" Blazestar asked. His voice was hushed, to not awaken Pantherheart or Dawnflower, but something about him seemed desperate.

"I will, but Blazestar, are these your kits?" She asked, sniffing the kits. They both smelled familiar to her, one distinctly had something akin to his smell to it, the other, she couldn't quite recognize.

"... Yes." Blazestar admitted to her. Starblaze looked up, but didnt press any further. It was against clan code to be with a cat from another clan, and she couldnt only guess that he had broken that code, as the kits did not come from any she-cat in Sunclan, if they were indeed his own kits.

"Don't worry Blazestar, I'll care for them." Starblaze said, nudging the brown one closer, so he could get milk as well. The mewling died down, and Starblaze saw Blazestar nod greatfully.

"Thank you, Starblaze." Blazestar said as he slipped out. Starblaze nodded, and laid her head back down, but she couldnt sleep. She yawned, and thought of the two new kits. It wasnt the first time the clan had taken in abandoned kits. Palekit and Smokekit, now Palepaw and Smokepaw, were abonded, and she herself wasnt born of Sunclan, but this time, the kits belonged to Blazestar! She looked down at the two kits, wondering who their mother was. She looked at the brown one, the familiar design of the fur. She blinked once, then twice, before it dawned on her who their mother was. Many cats in Sunclan, evn Blazestar's mate, and Starblaze's milk mother, Leaftail, would be furious if they found out the identity of the kit's mother. She decided then to keep it to herself.

–

--

---

--

--

Anyone with a brain should be able to tell who the two new kits mother is (there is only one kit with a design similar to Dark-kit's)

Anyway, this is the final chapter of Book 2, and I wrote myself into a pretty big hole with it. You see, the original main pairing of the fanfic was StarblazeXNightfrost, but now I am unsure if I should keep it that, or make it into StarblazeXSmallclaw. It is so bad, that I need to re-do my design for book 3 (it will be longer, and honestly, it lost a majoring part of its' plot other than focusing on Starblaze's origins) btw, once Starblaze temporarily leaves Sunclan, it will be written sort of like how The New Prophecy was written (in that each chapter goes back and forth from the clan, to the group of cats that had left)

The rest of Sunclan will get more screen time durring that time, I promise (like all the non-existant members, such as Whitestorm, Mousefang, Braveheart, Snowfur, ect.)

Tigerstripe isnt proud of his son's choice in a mate(?) but I don't think we'll have to worry about him. It is Ivykit/paw/Spirit (Smallclaw's originally intended mate) that you need to worry about.

Coonkit will become important, but only becouse his design and character is kick ass -has all ready planned a lot of stuff around him- the focus durring book three will be shifting between him and Starblaze (him when it is centered around Sunclan, Starblaze when it is centered around her journey back home)

Chapter is short, only becouse I got Writer's Block half way through.

The new kits arent that important, so dont over think them to much.

Btw, the reason when Starblaze moved into the Queen's den there was only Pantherheart and Dawnflower is becouse Dawnflower is expecting another litter, and Pantherheart still hadnt given birth. Starblaze became the mentor to Wolfpaw soon after the events of the last chapter (Bluefire became Flamekit's mentor btw)

Book 3 is taking place 6 moons from now btw (why six moons? becouse I dont feel like writting Starblaze raising her kits) Well, not exactly Six moons. The first or second chapter of the next book will have the kits' apprentice ceremony in it. I would also like to point out that Jayfeather and some of the Starclan cats will become more important, and more promiment in the next book.


End file.
